I Will Always Love You
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: FINISHEDSyaoran has to leave to Hong Kong Again for a few Months, leaving Sakura in BIG trouble. Soon, she finds out something terrible and runs for her life with Tomoyo. How will Syaoran handle it when he comes back and finds no Sakura? Rr Thanx
1. Default Chapter

I will Always Love you  
  
Sakura sighed heavily as her grades were passed back. She had just barely passed with her grades. She looked over at Tomoyo, who was beaming from her grades.  
  
"You got good grades again, ne?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, grinning.  
  
"And let me guess, you barely passed?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hey, I got an A in Music again! I'm getting lucky because Terada-sensei let me pass with a C- in Math." Sakura grinned, feeling lucky for the first time in awhile.  
  
She spun around in her chair to see a down-looking Syaoran.  
  
"What's the matter, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked while Sakura nodded, tilting her head.  
  
Syaoran looked up, seeing Sakura looking at him, he quickly looked down and blushed.  
  
"Are you sick Syaoran?" Sakura put her hand to his head, still being the dense girl for she was at age 17. Syaoran went tomato red and covered his face.  
  
"No," he grunted out and Tomoyo started giggling. He glared at Tomoyo and she stifled her giggles.   
  
Eriol quirked his brow, wondering what could his girlfriend be giggling about. He shook his head of his jealousy, knowing it was because Sakura was still naïve.  
  
"So, Sakura, have you decided to go into Tokyo University? I mean, it is one of the most top prestigious schools." Tomoyo wanted to know.  
  
"Ano… Yeah I am, because my Otou-san already booked me into a dorm." said Sakura   
  
"Good, so you wouldn't mind to go out partying with us tonight? I mean, it's the last day of being seniors and we should be having fun!" Tomoyo grinned, thinking of ways how to get Sakura to dress up in one of her fabulous outfits.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and then at Tomoyo, who was nodding eagerly.  
  
"Are you going Syaoran?" Sakura asked him, tilting her head again.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, don't be scared!" taunted Syaoran's 3rd cousin, Meiling.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to dance," he said gruffly, scowling at all of them. Meiling and Eriol started snickering.  
  
"Hoe…" Sakura mumbled.  
  
~*~ Later on that Night ~*~  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COME ON! LET ME SEE YOU IN THIS PRETTY AND FRILLY DRESS!" Tomoyo yelled as Sakura ran into the bathroom, locking the door because Tomoyo was currently going insane.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'll make you a deal-," as she heard Tomoyo say 'yes', " You can dress me up in anything but that and I'll be your model. It's got to look nice because I don't want to look like a damn flamingo when going to the club." Sakura scowled heavily.  
  
"Fine! I don't understand why you won't let me dress you up like this!" Tomoyo said, a fake tear coming down her cheek. "All I wanted was to dress up you so you can look nice for Syaoran-kun."   
  
Sakura opened the door a little bit and Tomoyo slammed it open.  
  
"AH- HAH! Got you, but since I promised you, I'll find something else." Sakura sweat dropped and scratched her head.  
  
Tomoyo ran into her closet as Sakura reluctantly followed. She started rummaging for the right clothes for Sakura.  
  
"Got it," she said, accomplished. She threw out a short pink skirt that had cherry blossoms all over the sides and a white halter-top that only had one strap.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little too sexy, eh Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, sweat dropping.  
  
"Not at all, my dear Sakura. Syaoran will be staring at you for the rest of the night." Sakura blushed at this comment, smiling.  
  
"He will?" Tomoyo nodded, knowing Syaoran would.  
  
"Alright, I'll swear it." Sakura went to go change.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later ~*~ (A/N: I don't like explaining the changing lol)  
  
Sakura came out, tugging at the skirt and trying to pull down the shirt so it won't show her stomach.  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she looked at Sakura's profile. Indeed, both of them changed. Sakura was no longer the clumsy girl she was back in 5th grade. Her hair grew out longer and her body started to grow curves. Her face features were still the same but she had grown taller. She was now 5'6".  
  
Tomoyo also grew up. Her hair was just as wavy but she cut it to her shoulders. She started growing curves and she grew to the height of 5'5" ½.   
  
"Let me do your make-up Sakura!" Tomoyo ushered her to the chair but Sakura declined, knowing Tomoyo would put on too much.  
  
"Let me do my own tonight Tomoyo. Plus you haven't even got dressed and the guys will be here in 10 minutes." Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo squealed, rushing to the closet and then to the bathroom in a blur.  
  
Sakura giggled and applied lip-gloss to her lips. She put a light shade of white on her eyelids and brushed her long auburn hair. She turned around to see Tomoyo coming out of the bathroom with a black skirt with a purple tube-top. Tomoyo was grinning widely as she put on some make-up and put on her shoes.   
  
Of Course, Sakura had loads of time and put her white shoes on as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" yelled Tomoyo and rushed down to find Eriol. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then looked at his attire. He wore blue khakis with a matching blue shirt.  
  
Tomoyo looked over and saw Syaoran somewhat back, talking to Meiling. She looked over them and approved. Syaoran wore green cargo pants with a wife-beater to show off his biceps. Meiling wore a red skirt, similar to hers and a white tee.  
  
Tomoyo grinned, seeing Meiling give the thumbs up.  
  
"SAKURA! GET YOUR PRISSY BUTT DOWN HERE!" Tomoyo yelled up the stairs, Eriol covering up his ears for dear life. Syaoran started laughing at Eriol's misfortune. Eriol turned to eye Syaoran.  
  
"Soon, my little descendant, you'll get your turn." Syaoran rolled his eyes, too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's mouth dropped open as Sakura walked down the stairs. Eriol snickered in amusement as Tomoyo and Meiling gave the thumbs up, both giggling.  
  
"Hoe…" Sakura got confused by all the laughing and saw Syaoran looking at her in the weirdest way. Syaoran, starting to notice everyone giggling and realized he was staring at Sakura. He quickly shut his mouth and blushed a thousand shades of red.  
  
Eriol, still snickering, held out his arm to Tomoyo.  
  
"The carriage awaits, my fair lady." Tomoyo giggled, blushing. As they passed Syaoran stuck his foot out, and Eriol fell, bringing Tomoyo upon him.  
  
Sakura stared in horror and Syaoran went over to the new White expedition.  
  
Tomoyo looked down to find herself sprawled on Eriol, as both of them were tomato red. Tomoyo quickly got up, brushing herself off and helped Eriol up.  
  
Meiling bounded over to a shocked Sakura, who quickly gathered her wits back up and the both of them went into the car, waiting for the lovebirds.  
  
They soon got in, Eriol glaring at Syaoran, Syaoran laughing, Meiling turning up the music, Sakura still muttering "Hoe…" and Tomoyo red in the face.  
  
~*~ At the Club~*~  
  
Syaoran courteously opened the door for Sakura. Sakura pecked him on the cheek as Syaoran shut the door. Eriol helped both Meiling and Tomoyo out of the car, earning him two brilliant smiles.  
  
Eriol blushed, earning him a whack over the head by Meiling. He glared at her as she smiled innocently and a little bit too sweetly. They linked arms, behind Sakura and Syaoran, who were both into conversation.  
  
"So, Sakura, how are you?" he asked, not knowing of what to talk about.  
  
"I'm good, considering I'm going to a club with my best friends. You?"  
  
"Same here." After a couple minutes, "Yep… Yep!"  
  
Sakura giggled, amused at his efforts to keep up a conversation.  
  
They didn't notice it, but they entered the noisy club. "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce and Jay-Z was on. Meiling quickly hooked up with some friends from school, Eriol and Tomoyo going to the dance floor, leaving Sakura and Syaoran by themselves.  
  
"Do you want to dance," she asked shyly, blushing.  
  
Syaoran turned beet red but soon, a girl grabbed him before he could answer. He started glaring at the girl, which had no effect on her. She put his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. It looked like she was trying to strangle him because he looked like he was turning blue.  
  
Sakura scowled at the girl and some random guy came up to ask her for a dance. She nodded, only because she didn't want to be alone.  
  
'Right Thurr' by Chingy came on and Syaoran kept sending his eyes to where Sakura was dancing with some American guy.  
  
Sakura looked up to find him glance at her and she grinned, whispering something into the guy's ear. He nodded, letting go. She walked over to Syaoran.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I walked over to Syaoran, scowling at the girls back as I got closer. I tapped on her shoulder, to get her attention.  
  
"Loose it, loser."  
  
"Ano…" I tapped on the girls shoulder again.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I WAS TRYING TO DANCE WITH MY BOYFRIEND HERE BUT YOU INTERRUPTED THE MOMENT BITCH!" The girl glared at her and put her fists up.   
  
My eyes bulged from its socket and looked around, people circling us.  
  
She tried hitting me with a right-hook but I ducked and I grabbed Syaoran, hiding behind him.  
  
"Dear, get away from that whore! You don't need that filth on you." The girl smiled sweetly to Syaoran. I shuddered and waited for Syaoran's answer.  
  
"No." He glared at the girl. Shock was written all over her face.  
  
"No? But honey-," she was interrupted.  
  
"I am not your honey. I don't even know you! Get away from Sakura and get away from me. You're the filth!" Syaoran growled, ready to deck the girl.  
  
A tear stained my cheek as I thanked God for Syaoran. The girl, glaring daggers at Syaoran, walked away. He turned to find me behind his back, crying.  
  
"Aww, Sakura, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," he begged hugging me close. I hugged him back, crying.  
  
"Syaoran, I got to tell you something."  
  
"Sakura, I also got to tell you something. Well more like 2 things." Syaoran smiled, his features going soft. I smiled back, knowing his smile was also contagious.  
  
"Fine, lets dance while we tell each other what we were going to tell." Syaoran nodded as "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence came on.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
I wrapped my arms around him, as he put his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. He smiled, kissing my forehead lovingly.  
  
  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"What did you want to tell me Syao?" He smiled, chuckling at his pet name.  
  
"Well… Lets see," he said, thinking of the right words.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Is it so hard to begin?" I wondered and he nodded.  
  
"Very, because I've wanted to tell you this for so long."  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
"Sakura, remember when I first came to Tomeoda? And I was that cold-hearted creature-," he waited for me to nod before continuing, "Well I've changed because of you. You changed me. When I first met you, all I could think of was that you were some stupid little girl with the Clow Cards. But as time progressed, I felt something more you." Sakura's head popped up, surprise written all over her face.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
"Well, time to spit it out." Syaoran smiled down at me, blushing.  
  
"I love you Sakura." He muttered to me and I grinned.  
  
"That's all?" He nodded, surprised that I would act like that in front of him.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran, I just didn't know how to say it," I said, tears blinding me. I went on my tiptoes, since he was 6'1" and kissed him.  
  
"But there is one more thing Sakura…" Syaoran said, after we were finished.  
  
"Yes," I asked, my whole glowing with love.  
  
"I'm sorry but tomorrow, I have to leave for Hong Kong again. The Elders want me to complete my training but I promise to come back to you in a few months."   
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I stared at him, tears coming back to my eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" I whispered, angry.  
  
"Yes, but I'll come back in a few months, I promise." He rested his head on mine. I felt tears on my forehead and I softened up, my anger going away.  
  
"Good," I said and raised my head, making his head coming up. I kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" I whispered as she started to video camera Sakura and Syaoran kissing again.  
  
Eriol shook his head, knowing his girlfriend would never get over her infatuation with her video camera. He slowly lowered my video camera and kissed me.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo"  
  
"And I love you Eriol." And then I hit him over the head.  
  
"OW!" That gave me a satisfying smile as I continued to videotape my dear Sakura.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"Come on," I said as I tugged her arm playfully.  
  
"Where are we going?" I grinned lightly.  
  
"Well, it is our last night together…" Sakura sweat dropped at my comment.  
  
"Ano… I love you Syaoran?" she said as I tugged her out of the club.  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's POV, the next morning ~*~  
  
I had just gotten dressed when I remembered about Sakura. I wondered where she went, because she had no common courteously in telling me where she and her lover boy were going. I sighed, thinking maybe they went to go to that new fair that opened last night.  
  
The doorbell rang and I heard Sakura's voice as one of my servants answered the door.  
  
"Sakurrrrrrrrrrra!" I yelled as I flew down the stairs and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oy, can't breathe Tomo!" I heard her gasp.  
  
"Alright alright," she said, "Tell me what happened last night after you guys left." She let go over me.  
  
I followed her to her room, knowing it was going to be a long day.  
  
Hey! I don't own CCS, they belong to Clamp! I'm happy to produce my new chapter ^_^; I hope you like it! Please don't flame, and if you do, please atleast keep it to yourself. Thanks ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Always Love you  
  
Sakura sat on the bed, watching Tomoyo going into her fits. She was crying hard exclaiming that, "MY LITTLE SAKI IS ALL GROWN UP!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, waiting for the fit to die down.  
  
"AND SHE DID IT BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo had another rush of tears.  
  
"Tomoyo…" she said reproachfully  
  
Tomoyo sniffed some more and grabbed some tissues, gently dabbing at her eyes.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do? I mean, remember what happened last time Syaoran said he was going to go to Hong Kong? And he's promising a few months! HA!" Tomoyo said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I believe he'll come in a few months. Have a little faith Tomoyo," Sakura said gently. Tomoyo, realizing what she had just said, went into fresh new tears again.  
  
"PLEASE-," "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "TOMOYO!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY SAKURA!!!!! ALL GROWN UP!"  
  
Sakura sighed, hitting herself over the head with a pillow.  
  
"But Sakura…" Tomoyo said, forgetting the tears.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"What Tomo?" I tilted my head, waiting in silence.  
  
"What happens if you're… you know!" She said.   
  
"Ano… what?" I was still pretty dense.  
  
"Pregnant" she whispered.  
  
"Hoe… I thought of that, but if I am, then I will gladly raise it." I grinned.  
  
"OH!!!!!! I GET TO BE AN AUNTIE AND I GET TO MAKE CLOTHES FOR THE BABY! YES YES!!!!! I GET A 2 FOR 1 SPECIAL!" Tomoyo started cackling.  
  
"Ano, Tomoyo, are you feeling alright?" I asked as I anime fell.  
  
'2 for 1 special? She's weird' I thought  
  
Tomoyo sighed, getting over her insane mood. She scratched her head.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out…" I sweat dropped, wondering what she was going to say.  
  
She continued, "Either you go to the doctor or we take one of those 72 hour pregnancy test." I crunched up my face, trying to decide.  
  
"Well, the doctor would call my Otou-san ne?" Tomoyo nodded and I continued, "Well… I think taking the 72 hour test is what I need." Tomoyo clapped her hands.  
  
"I'll call Uncle and tell him you'll be spending the night here for awhile, to get over 'depression'."   
  
"Hoe… what depression?" I asked as Tomoyo anime fell.  
  
"Oh, just never mind Sakura. I'll take care of it." She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
I lay back, as Tomoyo left her room and I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the future.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I dialed up Sakura's dad's number and reached Touya.  
  
"Hey Touya! Is your dad home?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Can you relay a message?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Tell him that Sakura will be spending some time over at my house and won't be coming home."  
  
"Why won't she be coming home?"  
  
"Because she just got over the state of being shocked. Her best friend, 'Showrun' just left the country to the states."  
  
"Uh… ok. I'll tell him that."  
  
"Arigatou. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
I sighed, thanking Kami-san he took that answer or else we would all die. I then dialed up to Hong Kong, to Li residence.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Li Residence, Wei speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Wei, its me, Tomoyo. Can you hand the phone over to Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Hai," I heard the phone being handed over.  
  
"Tomoyo! How good it is to hear from you! But… I just talked to you this morning when I left…" I could hear Meiling's curiosity over-coming her.  
  
"Yes, but there is a different matter to handle."  
  
"What is it? You interrupted mine and Syaoran's lunch," I heard her joking voice.  
  
"Sakura might be pregnant…"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"   
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Tomoyo… who did that to her? I swear I will rip out his organs one by one." I winced at the vision.  
  
She continued in a deadly whisper, "Tell me Tomoyo…"  
  
"It was…" I heard some struggling over the phone and Syaoran's deep voice took over.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?" he asked, frantic.  
  
"Nothing happened to her!"  
  
"Sure, that's why Meiling is giving me these looks that are giving me reason to believe Sakura is in trouble."  
  
"Well… she will be in awhile but hand over the phone to Meiling now Syaoran!"  
  
"Hello?" Meiling's voice again. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Tomoyo, tell me who did it! Syaoran is ready to half-way go to Japan again and I don't want that happening."  
  
"Your cousin…" I whispered. I heard some yelling in the background.  
  
"What? I couldn't hear, sorry. Who?"  
  
"Your cousin," I whispered again.  
  
"WHO? SPEAK UP LOUDER TOMOYO!"  
  
"YOUR FRICKIN COUSIN MEILING! THAT JOLLY GREEN GIANT OF YOURS DID THAT TO HER!" I screamed into the phone.  
  
~*~Meiling's POV~*~  
  
"Uhmm… Tomoyo, I'll talk to you later," I said as I looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, Ja!"  
  
"Ja…"  
  
I hung up the phone, shock and dread running through my body.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?" Syaoran was pestering me, but I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA!" Syaoran's eyes bugged out, hearing Meiling yell at him for the first time in years.  
  
"Alright…" he closed the door and now I was regretting that I yelled at him.  
  
~ 4 days later ~ ~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Here Sakura, take it," Tomoyo urged, handing over the pregnancy test.  
  
"Ano… I'm scared Tomoyo. What will happen if I am pregnant?" I asked, a tear falling down my cheek.  
  
"Then we'll take care of you till Syaoran comes back."  
  
"But what happens if-," I started crying  
  
"He will… You told me to have faith. And I believe that he'll come back."  
  
"Arigatou, that makes me feel much better." I entered the bathroom and came back out in 5 minutes with the test. I handed the test to Tomoyo and went back inside the bathroom  
  
"Mou, that's just sick." I said as I washed my hands. As I entered the room, there was silence. Tomoyo was just looking stunned.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" I asked, slightly scared.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, trying to calm herself. Her back racketed with sobs.  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YIPPIEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ME TOO!" Now in a calmer voice, "Mou, you almost scared me!"  
  
"I was shocked, I didn't know how to react… I'm going to be an auntie!" She had stars in her eyes and that could mean one thing.  
  
"Fine! You can make the clothes since you're the fashion designer here, but I need a lot of money so I can get baby stuff. I want my own house too!" I grinned, thinking of the advantages.  
  
Tomoyo grinned, but for all the wrong reasons.  
  
~*~Tomoyo POV~*~  
  
I snuck away from Sakura while she was in dreamland and called up Meiling.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Wei Speaking, How may I help you?"  
  
"Wei, give the phone to Meiling!"  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, she's at dinner."  
  
"Well can you tell her a message?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Tell her 'BABY' from Tomoyo alright?"  
  
"Ano… Alright." CLICK.  
  
I decided to call up Eriol. Just to tell him the good news.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Suppi-chan, give the phone to Eriol!"  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo, Eriol is in his study, I don't think he wants to be disturbed."  
  
"GIVE THE PHONE TO HIM NOW SPINNEL!"  
  
"Alright alright, is it that time of the month already?" I heard him ask as he gave the phone to Eriol.  
  
"Hello? Eriol speaking, who is this?"  
  
"Konnichiwa Eriol! It's me Tomoyo! Oh Kami-san, Sakura is pregnant."  
  
"What? She's pregnant? You're joshing me surely Tomoyo!"  
  
"Nope, she's pregnant with Syaoran-kun's baby."  
  
"Well, I'm coming over. We got to see about this."  
  
"O-Kay, Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
** RING **  
  
I picked up the phone and put the receiver to my ear.  
  
"Konnichiwa?"  
  
"Tomoyo, tell me its not true."  
  
"It is… Hai!"  
  
"Kami-san, I wonder how the elders are going to take it."\  
  
"Mou, I hope Sakura's making the right choices. I mean, she wants the kid."  
  
"You know once the Elders find out about this, they're going to tear up half of Japan to look for the kid right?"  
  
"Hai, but I don't think Sakura wants the same to happen to her kids as like Syaoran."  
  
"I know that. Well, I'm going to go and tell Syaoran the good news."  
  
"No! Don't tell him. He'll move the earth to just get over here. Let us tell him when he comes in a few months."  
  
"Nani? He told you a couple of months?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh alright, I got to go, Aunt Yelan and she's too impatient to wait. Ja!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
The doorbell rang and I went to open it. There stood Eriol, looking more powerful and yet old at the same time.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked deadly.  
  
"Up in her room." I answered him, terrified of him for once.  
  
~*~Eriol's POV~*~  
  
I walked up the stairs and entered Tomoyo's room. Everything was purple, but of course it was because it was Tomoyo's favorite color. I saw Sakura sigh as she sat slumped on her bed.  
  
"Sakura, I just heard the news." She jumped, scared that I had talked.  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"Don't be afraid Sakura, I'm not mad. I just think that after what has all happened, you should've told me. After all, I want to be the God Father."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai Sakura… Now tell me, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know… I was thinking that I can live here, but I don't want to further bother everyone. So I was thinking I can move to a new house since I finished school and all."  
  
"What about the baby's future?"  
  
"I don't have a clue I'll get help after I have the kid."  
  
"Sakura… just wondering, but how long did Li-kun tell you he'd be gone?"  
  
"A few months, why?"  
  
"He told me a year at most."  
  
"Nani, Uso! Don't tell me lies."  
  
"He said he didn't want me to tell you because he knew you would do something drastic."  
  
"You guys all lied," Sakura said, tears in her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"No, Syaoran lied to you. I didn't know he wouldn't tell you. As of Tomoyo, she had no idea he was even leaving. Meiling knew of course, but she can't call. Only people can call her, not the opposite."  
  
"Onegai, just help me."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Get me out of the country. Take me to Tokyo or England! Anywhere, just not here with all of these memories." Sakura cried more.  
  
I walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hai, I will… but not right now."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
I raised my hand to her forehead and she fell asleep with ease.  
  
I heard a squeak and I looked over to see Tomoyo crying.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo, come here." She followed and I put my hand to her forehead, making her sleep also.  
  
"Goodnight, sleep tight." I watched them as I slept, to make sure no more disturbances were going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: KAWAII! Is this a S/S or is this a S/E?  
  
Well Read and Review and tell me what you think of it! Please, no flames! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Always Love You  
  
Sakura stirred silently, feeling a body next to her.  
  
"Hoe…" she whispered and turned around. She sighed in relief, as it was only Tomoyo.  
  
"Nani desu ka?"(What time is it?) Sakura asked, poking her head above Tomoyo's sleeping body. It was 3:00 in the morning. She laid back down, still tired.  
  
She started to remember Eriol's and hers conversation before she fell asleep.   
  
'He lied to me. I can't believe he lied to me. And now I am stuck in Japan with his kid and he won't be coming until our baby turns 2 months. What a liar… a cad. Ugh! There is no other word for him besides jerk.' She thought, getting angry. She never felt the tears cascading down her cheek as she thought about those lies he told her.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I looked up again, rubbing my eyes. I saw Eriol slumped in his chair, glasses askew. Giggling silently, I snuck out of bed and took out the create card. I created my own camera and turned it on, giggling at what I would find out when I watched it.  
  
I took a blanket and wrapped it around Eriol's body, thinking of what a lucky girl Tomoyo was to have him.  
  
I sighed as I tiptoed down to the kitchen. Going into the cabinet, I found chocolate of all kinds and other magnificent food. I went into the fridge, opening up a new box full of waffles.  
  
"Mmm, this is going to be so yummy!" I giggled as I started to put the waffles in the toaster, an easy task. As soon as I smelt it cooking, my stomach did summer saults and I ran quickly to the bathroom, barely making it in the toilet.  
  
After I was finished throwing up, I rinsed my mouth out and flushed the toilet. Opening the window before I left, I quickly went to my done Waffles and got out a plate.  
  
Getting out a plate and syrup, I placed the waffles on the plate and covered them in syrup. I got out silverware and quickly took my seat in Tomoyo's dining room.  
  
"Oishii!"(Delicious) I grinned as I finished the 4 waffles. But soon enough, I started crying.  
  
  
  
~*~Camera POV~*~ (A/N: -cackles- Haha, I'm bad ^_^)  
  
Tomoyo tossed and turned in her sleep, having a nightmare of some type.  
  
"Eriol," she whispered, shakily still continuing, "I love you…"  
  
"Eh?" asked a confused Eriol who had just woken up.  
  
"Please marry me," Tomoyo smiled, giggling.  
  
"GAH! SHE WANTS TO MURDER ME!!" Eriol knew that he didn't want to get married anytime soon and Tomoyo was starting to freak him out.  
  
"Eriol… I'm pregnant…" Tomoyo started to frown.  
  
"NANI? WHAT THE HELL HAS SHE BEEN SNIFFING??" Eriol was now hysterical. He rushed over to the sleeping girl and started to shake her.  
  
"Wake up, Tomoyo, you're having a nightmare!" Eriol said, shaking her.  
  
'And I am having a nightmare also… She's trying to murder me' He thought.  
  
"Uh…" Tomoyo said, starting to stir and slapped away his hand.  
  
"Tomoyo wake up! You're having a nightmare and I don't know where Sakura is!" Eriol started to panic.  
  
That awoke Tomoyo up and flung the bed sheets at Eriol, rushing down the stairs, yelling for Sakura.  
  
"Hey, why do I have to have the dirty crap? And she needs to be quiet. Its only 5AM in the morning." Eriol shook his head, throwing the sheets back on the bed, sighing. The camera turned off automatically as Eriol left the bedroom.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" I started to yell as Eriol woke me up. I rushed down into the dining room and she was standing right in front of me, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" I hugged her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"He lied to me Tomoyo. He's over there in Hong Kong, probably with a girl and I'm stuck here, pregnant with his kid." Sakura started crying again, burying her head into my shoulder.  
  
I hugged her more and I heard footsteps coming into the dining room. I turned around, scowling at Eriol.  
  
"Explain Eriol!" I demanded and turned back to Sakura, "Saki, he'll come back, Love has its turns in life, but he'll always come back. He loves you." She smiled a little before turning into a frown.  
  
"But he didn't have to lie!"  
  
"Eriol… you explain now." I ushered them to the living room, sitting on the gold fabric couch.   
  
"Well, Syaoran… well, he," he started off, not knowing how to explain it.  
  
"Spit it out or else I will call him up myself and bite his head off." I was starting to get very angry.  
  
"Alright, well he went back to the Hong Kong because of his obligations. Of course, he is next in line to rule over the Li Clan. But with that came certain rules. He came to Japan again only to finish his schooling but he fell in love with Sakura also." Eriol explained, trying to loosen his tight shirt.  
  
"But he still left me!" Sakura was crying softly, her knees drawn up to her chest and she was rocking herself back and forth. I hugged her again, waiting for Eriol to explain more.  
  
Eriol coughed and continued, "Well, he had to return again. But now, he's got a fiancée, who he is forced to marry, because he didn't find out about his love for our dear Sakura until time was up."  
  
"See Tomoyo! He lied to me!! I can't live!" Sakura cried harder and I hugged her more, glaring at Eriol.  
  
"Well, to make things short, he will be allowed to come to Japan in a year after his wedding." I whacked Eriol over the head with my own slipper, now angry.  
  
"DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THE F WORD?" I growled, steam literally coming out of my ears.  
  
"What? Fiancée?" I nodded and slapped him over the head again.  
  
"YOU NEVER SAY THAT TO A GIRL WHO IS PREGNANT AND THE GUY IS SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES AWAY YOU BAKA!" I counted to 10, trying to get calmer, but just eventually; my anger took me away again.  
  
"Itai…" Eriol rubbed his head.  
  
"Tomoyo… Can I just die?" Sakura was patting her stomach, getting over the crying mood.  
  
"No you may not. I only have one decision! Lets go to England now. I'm getting tired of this. I want to break off all our connections with Li-kun and everything that has to do with him." I glared at Eriol, daring him to reject my decision.  
  
"Alright, lets go, but I'm staying here for awhile. I just got accepted to Tokyo University and I'll come in a year." I nodded, sighing.  
  
"Sakura, get your things ready, we're going to England!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Hehe, I'll make this a S/S story. Please R/R! Arigato! 


	4. Chapter 4

I will Always Love You  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Passengers please put on your seatbelt." The flight attendant said. She calmly put back the microphone and went to the front of the plane.  
  
I fastened on my seatbelt as the plane started to rock back and forth violently. I gripped the seats side, my knuckles going white with numbness.  
  
"Here Sakura," Tomoyo said as she passed her disc-man over to me.  
  
I nodded gratefully as I asked, "Which CD?"  
  
"SugarCult…" I nodded, putting on the headphones. I pressed play on the CD player and started to listen to 'Pretty Girl (My Way)'  
  
  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
I sighed, nodding my head to the beat. Closing my eyes, I had flashbacks of my life with Syaoran.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I'll come back Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" a 10 year old boy yelled to me as he kept running.  
  
I starting to cry, clutching to the bear the little boy gave me.  
  
Walking home, I started to promise myself I would only live for him, for him to come back.  
  
As I entered the house, I went into my room, sighing. Noticing a slight pink aura in my drawer where the Sakura Cards lay, I opened it up.  
  
A slight rainbow card came flying out. I grabbed at it, wondering what it was.  
  
"Hope," I whispered as I looked at the card.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
It's the way  
  
that he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
'This song reminds me of me. Of my love for Syaoran, but he's gone from my heart. I have a child to think about and friends to love and comfort me. Eriol was also lying to me; he wasn't going into college. But whatever' I sighed, thinking more.  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
'Syaoran won't be there when our child is born. He'll be over at his house, with his wife, with his unborn child stuck in his wife's body! Oh God, Why did he have to go back to Hong Kong? I miss him so much!' A tear fell down my cheek.  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
you can never get 'em out of your head  
  
'I don't know why I wanted to move out… I think I wanted to get away from Tomeoda, from all the memories. I want to start out a new life, without Syaoran. Forget him, he doesn't deserve me like Tomoyo said.' I took out a tissue and wiped my eyes.  
  
It's the way  
  
that he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
that he in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
that he makes you fall in love  
  
"Sakura…" I heard from a distant place. I shook my head, wondering who could call my name when I was in the plane.  
  
"Sakura, we're here." Tomoyo tapped my shoulder. I put on a smile as I turned around.  
  
"Alright, let me turn this off."  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
~At the exit of the airport~  
  
"I see SUNSHINE!" Tomoyo said, twirling around.  
  
I giggled, seeing her happiness. I got our bags from the baggage and handed Tomoyo's bag to her.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"It's nothing." Sakura grinned, as we went to go look for a Taxi.   
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Tomoyo managed to flag down a cab and gave him the direction to our house.  
  
"Oy! We're here! 1324 Kings way," the driver said. Sakura got out a wad of bills and handed the guy $30 for the ride.   
  
"Pleasure driving for you!" He nodded and drove off as Sakura slammed the door.  
  
'We're home…' they both thought.  
  
As the both of them walked to the door, Tomoyo took out her key and opened the door. A load full of dust came flying out.  
  
"Let Eriol find the most dustiest house ever," Tomoyo, said sarcastically. Sakura sighed, grinning.  
  
"Well, I guess we have the work cut out for us then Tomo."  
  
"Lets get cleaning before the movers get here!"  
  
"Hai! Demo… let me do it!" she took out the Erase card.  
  
"ERASE!!!!!!!!!! Erase all the dust and cobwebs!" Erase, a girl that looks like a joker, came flying out, cleaning up the place.  
  
"Light! Go put light in this dark place!" Sakura yelled again as Erase was done. All of a sudden, the windows produced light from the sun, light shining from outside into the house.  
  
  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
"Oh, there goes the mover!" Tomoyo giggled, going outside with a slow Sakura at her side.  
  
  
  
~2 Hours later~ (A/N: Hey, don't blame me! I don't want to put every single item at its place! ^_^)  
  
"Whew done finishing putting all the furniture in. Now we got to put it in their space." Sakura wiped her sweat off on a towel.  
  
"Yeah! But you can always use a Sakura card for that also!" Tomoyo giggled, not wanting to get all sweaty again.  
  
"FLOAT! Float all the furniture and things to their rightful place! GO!" Float went out of its card and everything went into place.  
  
"Arigato Saki," Tomoyo said, hugging.  
  
"K!" as Sakura flopped down onto the couch, falling asleep instantly from all the powers she used up.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, staring lovingly at her cousin and best friend. (A/N: No, Tomoyo does not have a crush, she just loves her family very much.)  
  
  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV, In Hong Kong~*~  
  
"MOM! LET ME CALL SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but the Elders won't allow me," Yelan said, frowning sadly at her son.  
  
"MOM! She's the only one for me! I love her! Please!" I yelled, tears gushing out.  
  
There was a gasp from my back and arms wrapped around me.  
  
"Its alright, brother! You'll see her soon! And you won't marry that girl," Fei Mei was glaring at the cold-looking girl to his right, smirking.  
  
"I should kick your ass Mei Hua!" Meiling glared daggers at the girl and tightened her fist.  
  
"Ha, come on then Meiling-kun. I'm not scared," Mei Hua said coolly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Meiling before she could do any damage.  
  
"Syaoran let me call the Elders. I will see if you can get out early. But you will have to speak to them about her," Yelan said, wanting to punch the insolent girl for tormenting her family.  
  
"Arigato Okaa-san!" I told her as she bowed her head.  
  
"I'LL GET TO SEE MY YING FA SOON!" I yelled through the mansion, happy for the first time in months.  
  
~*~Back in England, Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
"Let me call Meiling." I whispered and got out my cell. I dialed up Meiling's mansion and got beeping.  
  
"Damnit!" I cursed and slammed shut the cell, angry.  
  
"I'll just call after I get a drink," I said, immediately loosing my anger.  
  
I went inside the kitchen, sighing as I got a bottle of water. Opening the cap, I took a swig of it and put it down. I got the cell phone out again and tried calling again. Someone answered.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Meiling home?" before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Right here Miss Tomoyo." Meiling picked up.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing bored here!"  
  
"Ah! I got some good news Tomoyo!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm coming over to Japan to visit you guys tomorrow! Isn't that greaaaaaaat?" I started laughing hard and had to clutch my stomach from laughing hard.  
  
"What's so funny," asked a curious voice on the phone.  
  
"We're not ano… In Japan anymore."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, well, get a passport to England! I'll meet you at the airport!"  
  
"Alright, Ja Tomoyo, can't wait till tomorrow!"  
  
"Me too, Ja!"  
  
*Click*  
  
"Great, now to get ready… I wonder what's going on with Eriol," I sighed, missing him already. Walking up the stairs, I went to my bed and lay down, falling asleep.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV, an hour later~*~  
  
I woke up, stretching. Yawning, I covered my mouth as I got up.  
  
"Hoe…" I wondered where Tomoyo went. I sighed, walking to the kitchen where a water bottle was laid.  
  
"Ano… maybe she is upstairs," I shrugged as I said it, getting out some green paint. I walked up the stairs, into the to-be baby room. I put on Evanescence 'Going under' and started to paint the room green.  
  
'This will be one hell of a year' I thought as I rolled the brush back and forth.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I had just woken to a horrid smell. I sniffed again and plugged my nose.  
  
"Yuck," I said and went to the smell.  
  
"Konnichiwa," said a green Sakura. I anime fell as I saw her all green.  
  
"Need some help Sakura?" I said, giggling. She scowled at me.  
  
"Hai, Onegai!" I grabbed a paintbrush and started to paint.  
  
"Saki, Meiling's coming over tomorrow." I didn't want her to be mad.  
  
"Sugoi! When tomorrow?"  
  
"In the morning, want to come with me to go pick her up? And we got to go buy us a car girl!"  
  
"HAI! I want… a Lamborghini Diablo SV! Those are cool! Onegai Tomo??"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Arigato," she said over and over.  
  
"Fine, go get dressed, we'll go and get it right now before tomorrow so we can look flashy! Hit the showers!"  
  
"Hai," she whispered before making tracks to the bathroom. I sighed, wishing I had magic to clean up her mess.  
  
~At the car dealership~~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"We have a nice flashy red BMW for sale," the guy was saying. Tomoyo had those starry eyes again and Sakura was looking at the Diablos.  
  
They both yelled in sequence, "I WANT THIS ONE!" and started to giggle as the dealer guy sweat dropped.  
  
"That will be a total of 500.6 thousand dollars."  
  
"Should we Sakura?" Sakura nodded at Tomoyo's question.  
  
"Alright," Tomoyo said, whipping out the wad of bills.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA," the dealer said, screaming his head off at the money. Both of the girls sweat dropped, wondering if the guy was ok.  
  
"Here, take it and give us the keys Mr.!" The guy handed over the keys and Sakura ran off with hers while Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"COME ON TOMOYO! LETS LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Sakura raced off in her green Diablo with pink cherry blossoms all over it. Tomoyo giggled, getting into her flashy red BMW and drove off, leaving a stunned dealer behind.  
  
~*~10 minutes, Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"WOOHOO! That was soooooooooooooo Sugoi! I can't wait till Meiling comes tomorrow!" I giggled, grinning.  
  
"Me too! Kami-san, Meiling's going to be so stunned," Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"AHH! I need food, I'm hungry!" I yelled, getting out my keys and slamming open the front door. I ran into the kitchen, getting all the munchies I could find.  
  
"Damn Sakura! You must be hungry," Tomoyo admonished, surprised to see me eating Twinkies, hot cheetos, two packets of pop tarts and a hotdog in cooking.  
  
"Hai! This baby is going to make me look like a hippo," I said, pouting. I gobbled down the food and then went up to my room, falling asleep on my bed.  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I sat there in silence, wondering how on Earth Sakura would eat that much food in less then five minutes. I shrugged, sighing as I went up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooooooooong day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Hehe! Please READ AND REVIEW! Arigato to everyone who did! Please, no flamers! And I need a name for the child! If you got any suggestions, please give them up! Thanx! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Always Love You  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Sakura yawned, her stomach feeling a bit queasy. She closed her mouth as she ran to the bathroom, throwing up her dinner from last night.  
  
Tomoyo, who had just woken up, walked over to the bathroom and went inside, kneeling down to rub Sakura's back. Sakura threw up more, getting rubbed from the back some more.  
  
She got up from the toilet, flushing it and wiped her mouth, sighing. Tomoyo handed her over a cup of Scope to get rid of the nasty stench and taste in her mouth. Gargling, she spit it out in moment's delays, thinking.  
  
"What are you thinking of Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiously, wondering why she would be thinking.  
  
" Don't know, I need a name for the baby, ne? Do you have any suggestions?" Scratching her head, she went down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah! A lot! How about Kado or Rai or Taji or," Tomoyo kept blabbing on.  
  
"I'll find out one for myself," sheepish grin appeared on Sakura's face as she heard Tomoyo's blabbering.  
  
"Ok, that's cool."  
  
We entered the kitchen; Sakura immediately going to the fridge while Tomoyo went to clean up the dishes.  
  
"Arigato Tomo. I'll cook tonight since you cleaned up." Tomoyo nodded, accepting.  
  
Sakura rummaged through the fridge, dragging out yogurt and rice. She then went to the fridge, getting out some ice cream.  
  
"Ah, Sakura… Don't you think you're over doing it? I mean, ice cream for breakfast?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Alright, but don't complain to me when you're stomach hurts." She then nodded again.  
  
Sakura made the rice and started to eat at it. She barely ate three bowels when she started on a large carton of strawberry and banana yogurt. Sighing, she ate a bite of the cookies and cream ice cream and put it back, her stomach full.  
  
"Alright, get dress Sakura. Meiling's plane will arrive in an hour," Tomoyo said as she saw the time, which was 10:00.  
  
"Alright," Sakura said, running up the stairs.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV, 20 minutes later~*~  
  
I exited my bedroom, sighing. I had just created some pregnant clothes with my Sakura Cards. I wore a green tee with some gray sweats that clung to every curve.  
  
As I looked to Tomoyo's door, she also went out, wearing black bellbottoms and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. Grinning, we both raced to her flashy red BMW. I entered first and she handed over the keys.  
  
"Gomen nasai but I won and you had better buckle up," I said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Ok…" she said uneasy. I put the key in ignition and in a flash; the car was going 80 MPH (I don't know the car limit in England).   
  
"AHHH!" my best friend was screaming. I grinned evilly again and she shouted at me.  
  
"SLOW DOWN SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE US A TICKET, MUCH LESS A HEART-ATTACK!" I giggled, reaching the airport in 7 minutes.  
  
"Thank you!" she swooped her hair up into a bun, grabbing the keys before I could, knowing full well she didn't want a heart attack.  
  
"Flight 908, International Flight arriving." I really wasn't listening anymore.  
  
"Woohoo," Tomoyo said, waving her hand in front of my face.   
  
I snapped out of my dreaming and she grabbed my hand, dragging me to one of the entrances.  
  
"TOMO! SAKI!!!!!" screamed a raven-haired girl with crimson eyes who was running towards us.  
  
I blocked myself just in case she came crashing into us but instead was engulfed in a hug. I relaxed, hugging Meiling back.  
  
"I missed you guys," she said, both me and Tomoyo nodding in agreement even though we had seen Meiling less then a week ago.  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you, but it will have to wait. We got to go clubbing tonight." We nodded all together, thinking of the old days.  
  
"Oh, and Wei told me to give these to Sakura," Meiling said, handing me loads of vitamins, calcium and Iron pills.  
  
"Tell him thanks," I said, giggling at the amount of pills he was giving me.  
  
"Will do," she nodded as Tomoyo got into the car, us following. Soon, we were off, going to the house at a break speed of 30 MPH.  
  
"So, Meiling, how is it up in Hong Kong," I asked but I really was asking, 'How is Syaoran doing?'  
  
"Well," she said, getting the point, "he's getting better. He won't marry that bitch or anyone else. He broke down and cried, thought I shouldn't tell you that. And he is allowed to call you."  
  
"I don't know Meiling. He lied to Sakura, got her pregnant even though it's none of their faults and he's engaged to another woman." Tomoyo argued. I nodded, sighing. I really didn't feel like crying in front of my best friends and family again.  
  
"Well, I mean, he didn't mean to lie to Sakura. He was just trying to protect her."  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't have to lie to her! That breaks trust Meiling. And how are you supposed to love when you don't have honesty and trust in the relationship? That is no relationship at all." They argued back and forth, me curling up in a ball, crying.  
  
"Well, he was-," Meiling cut off as she saw me. She hugged me to her, sighing. "Don't cry Sakura. We still love you and are going to help you through this, even if it means not seeing Syaoran."  
  
I smiled, hugging back. I wiped my tears, sorry for shedding them on a guy who had left her. My cell phone vibrated, wanting someone to pick it up. I sighed, picking it up.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hey Sakura," said a rough voice.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Just a friend. Look, don't involve people in this. Watch your back." He hung up on me.  
  
"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know." I was clearly dumbfounded and stumped.  
  
"Stupid pranksters." Meiling scowled.  
  
My cell went off again, making me jump.  
  
"Ano… should I pick it up?"  
  
"Hai," the both of them whispered.  
  
I picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, hey Eriol, you scared the hell out of me." I said, relieved.  
  
"Oh, well, I was trying too," he joked as I scowled.  
  
"What are you calling for?"  
  
"Well, I was just in the neighborhood…"  
  
"Spit it out Eriol," I giggled.  
  
"I missed you guys and well, I wanted to know if you guys still have room in that house of yours. PLEAAAASE? I miss Tomoyo so much!"  
  
"Only her? I feel hurt," I said in mock anger.  
  
"We-well you too! And you're going to have Syaoran Jr coming so I want to be there and not at some other place. Come on Sakura! Pleaaaaase?" Eriol begged. I giggled.  
  
"Alright, we're at the garage. Be there in a second."  
  
"Bye." I hung up, not saying bye.  
  
The car went a complete stop, since we were at the house anyways. I grabbed my pills and Meiling's suitcases while Tomoyo got the rest of them.  
  
"What do you have in here Meiling?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, just some stuff for the baby and stuff for me and Tomoyo!" she grinned, laughing at my expression.  
  
"Whatever, keep going, we're almost to the door," Tomoyo said.  
  
We went up the stairs that led to the door and there sat Eriol, smiling charmingly as usual.  
  
"Help us Eriol," I said through clenched teeth as I through some bags at him. He grinned, popping out of there and grabbed the keys from Tomoyo, entering the house first.  
  
I scowled as the other girls glared at him. He sweats dropped, wondering why we were mad at him.  
  
I threw down the bags and took out the float card. I floated all the bags to one of the spare bedrooms.  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place Sakura?" asked a tired looking Tomoyo.  
  
"Because not a lot of people know about Magic. And it would pretty weird if someone just happened to look out the window and saw five bags floating in the air." Meiling nodded, agreeing with me.  
  
"Oh well. Eriol, your bed is up on the left. Meiling on the left of Sakura's room. Get it? Alright, Sakura, you owe me lunch," Tomoyo said, motioning me to the kitchen.  
  
"Alright," I went into the kitchen getting into my apron.  
  
As I started to make fried shrimp, there was some noise from upstairs and loud noises.  
  
"Hoe…" I said, minding my business, knowing only it was Meiling throwing things around.  
  
As I finished the food, Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo came stampeding down, grabbing all the food they could get.  
  
"Ano… what about me?" I asked but they ignored me, intent on their food.  
  
"DAMNIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?" I screamed, getting angry.  
  
"Uh… here Sakura," Eriol said, handing over a bowel of rice and some of his shrimp.  
  
"Arigato Eriol-kun." I ate it all up and went into the fridge, knowing I was getting looks from all three of them. I grabbed the ice cream, walking into the living room. I hunkered down on the couch, turning on General Hospital.  
  
Watching it, I started crying as I ate my ice cream.  
  
"YOU LIE JIM!" I screamed, crying. (Sorry, I've only seen General Hospital once and I don't know names lol)  
  
~*~Eriol's POV~*~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, is she alright? I mean, if I go over there, she won't yell and torture me right?" I asked, getting a nod from her.  
  
"Go ahead, lover boy," Meiling said, cackling. Tomoyo threw a glare at the cackling girl and walked upstairs, tired.  
  
I walked over to Sakura, who went to sleep in a few minutes of lying down.  
  
I brushed back some of her bangs, looking at her stomach. She was growing a little round stomach since the leaving of Syaoran Li.  
  
"Sakura…" I said, sighing. I felt a hand at my back.  
  
"Eriol, you know you can never have her. I know you've had a crush on her for so long but you've got to realize her heart is set upon Syaoran and no one else," Meiling told me. I sighed again, shrugging away her hand.  
  
"I know. Don't you think I know that? I mean, I love Tomoyo so much, but I also love Sakura! It's so hard not to fall in love with her! I'm so confused!" I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol…" she said, patting my back before turning away. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. I took Sakura in my arms, looking down at her adoringly. I walked to her room and entered the pink hide away.  
  
I gently laid her down on the soft bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," I said, caressing her jaw, frowning.  
  
I sighed, wrapping the blanket over her petite body and turned around to leave. Leaving, I never noticed her emerald eyes peaking out from the corners of the blanket.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I got up from my little bed, creeping over to bathroom. I heard the showers on and I knocked on it. No answer and I decided to open the door. I heard Meiling's terrible singing and I grimaced, my stomach turning queasy again. I ran to the toilet, ignoring Meiling's shout of indecency and threw up.  
  
I felt wet hands on my back, trying to soothe me. I threw up again, my lunch emptying from my stomach. I shivered as I threw up the last time and Meiling handed me Scope and a towel. I nodded dutifully and used them, feeling much better.  
  
"Sakura, look! You're stomach is growing," Meiling said, pointing out the obvious details. I giggled.  
  
"If you're a girl, what are you going to call her?" Meiling continued.  
  
"Well… Serenity sounded good but I want to call her Kaede." I grinned. (A/N: Hey! I like Serenity but I found one better but thanx tho J)  
  
"Hey, if it's a boy, how about Botan? (Peonies in Japanese)"  
  
"No, I like Ryu or Rai. Sounds good ne?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryu sounds good." She nodded her agreement.  
  
I giggled, "Hey, I'll call my next child Mei Lin, just for you."  
  
"Nah, I'm going to be their Godmothers," she said, smirking at all the bad things she could teach the children.  
  
"Oh no you don't Meiling," She giggled, nodding.  
  
And there we had it… our first conversation without that certain jackass.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: HEY EVERYONE! Look, I've posted 5 chapters and all, and yet all I have is 8 reviews. Can you guy's pleeeeeeeeeeease review when you read? Thanx sooooooo much! I'm trying so hard to make another chapter for one of my other books, but I haven't written in them for so long… So what do you think is going to happen in another chapter?  
  
Will a certain guy named Xiao Lang come calling to Sakura's house?  
  
Will Eriol tell Sakura's feelings to her in person or will he let his feelings stay in the dark?  
  
Will Sakura find out who was prank calling her?   
  
All Will be revealed in the next chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Always Love You  
  
~*~Eriol's POV~*~  
  
I yawned, walking out of my room. Into the hallway I went, coming to a stop at Sakura's room. I peeked in, seeing no one there; I wondered if she was in the kitchen getting food.  
  
As I turned to shut the door, her phone rang. On impulse, I picked it up, answering the impatient ringing.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
A cold and scary hoarse voice came into the phone, "Hello Eriol."  
  
"Who is this?" I demanded.  
  
"You'll see soon. But as of right now, keep the cherry blossom safe for me. I'm going to need her." The guy on the other line started laughing his insane laughter.  
  
"Huh? Need her for what?" My concern for Sakura grew as I started to talk to this insane man.  
  
"Lets just say… a little wolf pissed me off and now, I'll take his little girlfriend and show him what he deserves." The line went into dial tone, the guy hanging up on me.  
  
I growled, getting frustrated for the first time. No one would fuck with Sakura and Syaoran and live to see the day.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing," yelled a voice behind me. I jumped and opened the door all the way, showing a very angry Cherry Blossom in her pajamas.  
  
"Uh… your phone went off and I answered it. The prankster hung up on me," I lied, as she nodded, taking it for an answer.   
  
Running off, I sighed, thanking God.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
As Eriol went to go get something to eat and watch TV, Sakura was in her room, looking at her cell phone. Tomoyo was still asleep, being the one up all night. After Sakura got out of the bathroom, Meiling recovered and went about her business; a shower.  
  
Sakura got dressed, wearing her yellow turtleneck and black Capri pants. Grinning, she put on some sandals and stretched, getting out her hairbrush. Brushing along, she thought of what she was going to call her baby/babies and finished her thinking and brushing. Taking out her cell, she called up a doctor and made an appointment for today to get her checked out.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand, had just gotten up. Yawning, she opened her drawer and pulled out a sleeveless denim shirt and light blue knee length skirt. Walking out barefoot, she went down the stairs and found Eriol in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Giggling, she started to cook breakfast.  
  
Meiling came down finally, dressed up in a business suit and grabbed the newspaper from Eriol and sat down, reading it.  
  
"HEY! I WAS READING THAT!"  
  
"Oh well. Find yourself another newspaper," Meiling smirked, reading.  
  
He grabbed at it and she pulled it back, ripping it.  
  
"Ok children, settle down," Tomoyo quipped, stirring around the eggs and rice.  
  
Sakura came bouncing down, giggling.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" She sat down, looking at the cooking Tomoyo.  
  
"AH-HA! FOUND THE JOB!" Meiling grinned, praising herself.  
  
"What? You're taking a job Meiling?" asked a very confused Sakura. Meiling nodded.  
  
"I'm going to support this family. And then, I'm going to be very rich and famous and give my fans all the credit," she continued, going starry-eyed, leaving a very stunned Tomoyo, a giggly Sakura and a very weirded out Eriol.  
  
"I think it's time you get your head out of the clouds Meiling," said Eriol dismissively.  
  
"Well get your head out of your own ass!" she retorted.  
  
"STOP IT! TIME TO ENJOY BREAKFAST!" Tomoyo said, handing over everyone a plate with eggs, rice and pancakes and a soup bowel full of chicken noodle soup for Sakura.  
  
"Mou Tomoyo, you're going to make me look like a hippo before I'm even five months," Sakura stated, before smelling the food. Holding her stomach, she ran upstairs, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo ran to the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Tomoyo here."  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo, it is Wei-san. May I please speak to Meiling?"  
  
"Sure, Meiling! The phones for you!" Tomoyo handed over to a happy Meiling.  
  
"Ohayo Wei-san. What is up?" Eriol snorted in his coffee and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Bad news. Syaoran is going to Japan. Elders are letting him go out of his love for Sakura."  
  
"Uh oh," Meiling said, looking pointedly at Eriol and Tomoyo to get their attention. Of course, that got their attention and they were silent.  
  
"Uh oh is right. Either you call up his cell phone and tell him you guys are in England or you will have to face the Elders wrath for lying to them."  
  
"Sakura doesn't want to see that baka right now, so I will sooner face the wrath of the Elders than face Sakura's."  
  
"Alright, I'll keep silent." He hung up. She was hanging up right after-wards.  
  
"You guys, Syaoran is going back to Japan right this instant. Eriol, I suggest you go transport yourself to your house in Japan right this instant and give Syaoran some answers before he goes nuts and tears up the Eastern hemisphere for her." Meiling said to them.  
  
"Yes, I will do that right this instant," Eriol said as he disappeared. Tomoyo shrugged as Sakura came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Eriol-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he had to do business," Tomoyo lied, knowing how gullible Sakura is. But this lie was for her own good.  
  
"Oh all right," she said finally in a whisper and ate her food.  
  
~*~Airport in Japan ~*~  
  
"Flight 302, Hong Kong, China to Tomeoda, Japan, now arriving." Said the monotone voice in the speaker. Eriol weaved in and out of the mob (Crowd lol) and arrived at the gate. Syaoran, lugging his baggage like they were full of bricks.  
  
"HEY SYAORAN!" he yelled, trying to get the guy over.  
  
"Oh! Hey Eriol! Thanks for picking me up," Syaoran said, grinning.  
  
Eriol took his bags and threw them into the trunk of his blue Mercedes Benz. Syaoran, hopping into the front passenger seat, relaxed.  
  
"So what's up man? I heard you got a fiancée back there. Why you leaving her?"  
  
"I don't like her. She'll ruin the Li name. My mom and I could totally tell she's a gold-digger and only likes me because of my good looks. Anyways, what's up with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, found some bad news waiting for me. Been doing some errands since you've been gone."  
  
"Really? What are some of the bad news?"  
  
"Oh just this and that…" Eriol grinned, but inside, he was nervous about telling Syaoran. But he knew it would be a right thing to tell Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, so you're not going to tell me?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me?"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Alright! Sakura is…." Eriol said, not knowing how to finish the sentence even though it was perfectly easy.  
  
"Is…?"  
  
"She's… pregnant."  
  
Syaoran stared at him in surprise before screaming, "NANI?!"  
  
"Hai, she is pregnant. Three months."  
  
"So… I'm a father?" He asked.  
  
"Hai…" Eriol whispered and Syaoran started to cry.  
  
"I'm a daddy," he cried. Eriol looked at him weirdly and didn't know what to do.  
  
Syaoran kept bawling and Eriol hesitantly patted him.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" he asked after finishing crying.  
  
"You should know, you keep prank calling her," Eriol said flatly.  
  
"What? Ok, now I'm confused. How could I prank call her when I couldn't call anyone?"   
  
"Well, you seem good at lying, I'll give you that, but you need to stop. Sakura is probably scared out of her mind."  
  
"I told you, I haven't been calling. Look, ask Wei, look at my damn Cell. I haven't called anyone," he said, handing over the cell so Eriol could check the numbers.  
  
"Hmmm… well, you're girl is getting pranks, but it isn't really funny. Now, if it is you, I will beat the living shit out of you then let Tomoyo and Meiling do the rest," Eriol threatened.  
  
"I promise I didn't prank her."  
  
"Alright." They dismissed the prankings.  
  
"So, can you drop me off at Sakura's?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll drop your stuff at the house and be on my way."  
  
"Arigato." Eriol headed towards Sakura's and dropped him off, looking at him sadly, knowing the truth would hit him, and I mean, HIT him.  
  
Putting the car into drive, he sadly drove his way to Syaoran's.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"There was something weird about Eriol's behavior, like he wasn't telling me something," I wondered about his behavior as I went up to Sakura's door.  
  
I knocked on it and waited patiently looking down. As the door opened, I looked up; brightening up but not before a fist hit me.  
  
"GAKI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! MY KAJUII IS GONE," yelled Touya, crying himself.  
  
I rubbed my face, confused once again.  
  
"Sakura's gone? What?" I asked, confused even more.  
  
"Touya, let the boy in," said a deeper voice from inside the house.  
  
Touya scowled and let me in, slamming the door as soon as I got inside.  
  
"So, you're the Li boy correct?" asked the older man, Sakura's dad.  
  
"Hai." I said.  
  
"Do you know where Sakura may be? She has not called me in three months," he said, pointing around the house. It was dirty, not cleaned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I guess after you left, which I knew of it, because Sakura was frowning that day, three months ago, she disappeared. Of course, she went out that night and it seemed to me like she was over at Tomoyo's. A few days later, they both disappeared, leaving a note saying something about leaving to England," Touya said, tears in his eyes again.  
  
"England? But why would she go there? She has nobody there," I said aloud before thinking.  
  
'Eriol… lived in England.' I thought.  
  
"I know," said her dad.  
  
"Wait, Eriol lives in England and he's the only one that can suggest it. So I'm guessing he has a part in this," anger tinted my voice.  
  
'I remember him saying something about my fiancée. And if he told Sakura that, then she would want to get away from me as soon as possible. And so, leaving, would hereby say she doesn't want nothing to do with me' I thought, piecing it all together.  
  
"I know why now, but I got to be going, I'll call you guys later," I said, running out the door and into the rain, which had just started.  
  
Running to Eriol's house, I kept thinking over and over about Sakura.  
  
Running up to his door, I banged on the door, anger taking over my self-control.  
  
"HIIRIGAZAWA! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.  
  
"Alright alright," came a faint voice from inside and he opened the door. I strutted in, letting water fall onto his nice waxy floor.  
  
"HEY! YOU'RE WETTING MY FLOOR!" he growled, getting me surprised. He had never growled and he had just done so to my face.  
  
"WELL SORRY! MAYBE IF SOMEONE HAD NOT LIED TO MY FACE!"   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You lied to me. Sakura isn't home. She disappeared three months ago after I left," I left out the part about England.  
  
"Correct, but you left her! So don't play all innocent and Mr. Nice- guy," he yelled at me, knowing he was angry. That surprised me also.  
  
"I LOVE SAKURA! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WAS THAT SHE WAS NOT HERE AND NOT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL. I GOT SOCKED IN THE FACE FOR IT!"  
  
He smirked, "You got socked in the face by Touya, serves you right. But you don't love her. Maybe if you didn't leave her, lying to her like you did with the rest of us. I love her anyways, she doesn't need you," he said dismissively.  
  
"You love her like a sister, unlike Tomoyo. Don't lie," I stated coldly.  
  
"Whether I do or don't, it is none of your damn business!"  
  
"IT IS MY BUSINESS!"  
  
"Well, have fun, because I got to leave." He said, popping out.  
  
"Oh, I'll have fun. You watch and see Hirigazawa! I'll see her again," I said coldly, taking out my phone to call the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Hey, Syaoran isn't the prank caller. But look, something bad is going to happen in the next few chapters, so READ AND REVIEW ONEGAI! ^_^; Thanx. 


	7. Chapter 7

I Will Always Love You   
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I had just finished eating dinner when I heard a loud 'pop'. I quirked a brow, wondering what made the sound and I looked around the other corner.  
  
"HOEEEE!" I screamed, as Eriol's humongous face came right in front of mine.  
  
"WHATS THE MATTER SAKURA?" shouted Meiling as she flew down the stairs. Tomoyo was upstairs, as usual, except she was asleep. She was so unusual these days.  
  
As I saw Meiling turn the corner, she started screaming as well, except for a different occasion. Eriol was in his boxers.  
  
"OH MY GOD! GETA SHIRT ON ERIOL! YOU GOT NOTHING TO SHOW!" She was screaming.  
  
I poked her in the back a few times and she stopped.  
  
"Eriol, may I speak to you anyways," Meiling asked, getting control of herself just in time.  
  
"Why, sure thing Meiling," Eriol said, smiling that stupid annoying smile.  
  
I sweat dropped, going up to my room. As soon as I hit the top stair, my cell went off and I ran to get it.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Saki here."  
  
"Hello Sakura, nice talking to you again."  
  
"Ano… who is this?"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt. You don't remember Syao-kun's voice anymore?"  
  
"Oh, hello Li-kun. What do you want?" My voice was flat.  
  
"I'm hurt. But I called to talk to you. Is that alright?"  
  
"Hai, Li… what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I just talked to Hirigazawa and I want to know why you left Japan."  
  
"I left because of you Li-kun. Look, I'm 3 months pregnant, you got a fiancée and I have no one!"  
  
"You have me Sakura! Me! You have your friends and family! Your family is half sick worrying about you! I went to their house today you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai… and they look like they have not had enough sleep, their house is a total mess and on top of that, you have not called once!"  
  
"Gomen… I just don't know what to tell them."  
  
"Don't tell me sorry. Remember, you left because of me! Because I left, which you knew I was going to come back."  
  
"Oh don't bullshit me Syaoran! You weren't going to come back until a year now! Our child wouldn't even know its father! Do you know how pitiful that is? What am I supposed to tell him Syaoran? 'Oh, your daddy is the famous Li Syaoran who deserted me at 18 years old pregnant. On top of that, he has a wife and doesn't need me.' COME ON SYAORAN! I AM SO MUCH BETTER THEN THAT!"  
  
"Gomen nasai so much Sakura. Can I please make it up?" his voice was pleading.  
  
"Hai," I said, going soft on him again.  
  
"Can I go over to England and spend some time with you until the baby is born?"  
  
"Nani? Wait a second… until the baby is born? What happens after the baby is born? Eh Syaoran? Going to desert me then? Just greaaaaaaaaaat Syaoran, just great."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, I have to go back to tell my mom and I also want to get married to you…"  
  
"NANI? YOU SERIOUS?"  
  
"Hai, I'm serious."  
  
"Alright, you can come and try to make amends." I sighed; knowing my love for him was going too far.  
  
"Arigato! I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Hoe… do you know where I live?"  
  
"Yes, I had the liberty to talk to your dad who told me where you were. And you shouldn't be as foolish as putting your guys' number in the phone book when someone is pranking you."  
  
"Gomen," I said, ashamed.  
  
"Its alright. I'll see you in a few. Ashiteru and Ja!"  
  
"Ashiteru… Ja!" I sighed, patting my stomach.  
  
I don't know, but suddenly, I felt safe. Safe knowing that my baby would have the father it deserves. Knowing Syaoran never had a fiancée but is in love with me. Knowing that he'll be here for me always.  
  
I looked down and suddenly; I realized that in all the time I've been here, I had never felt safe. The place was foreign and I really had no friends here except for the ones that are living in this place right now.  
  
"Sakura, desert is ready," said Meiling, knocking on the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," I told her and looked at the mirror.   
  
My stomach was growing really round and I knew that I was going to look like a beach ball sooner or later. I sighed, wondering what our baby would look like. I imagined his messy hair with my amber eyes. I giggled, but suddenly, my images turned wild and him looking like an alien. Three green eyes, four legs and butt implants.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed and toppled off of my bed, scared.  
  
The doorbell rang but not before I ran to the bathroom, throwing up.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV~*~  
  
The doorbell rang, but my thoughts were on Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura was upstairs throwing up, from what I heard and Syaoran was in Japan, worrying about his precious Cherry Blossom.  
  
"I'll get it," Meiling said. I nodded and sipped on my coffee some more, still reading the ripped up newspaper.  
  
"Uhmm… Eriol, I think it's for you," Meiling said, white as a ghost.  
  
I got told that was a bad sign. I walked out and paled also. Seeing him in the flesh, knowing he had no idea where they lived, was just scary.  
  
"Ohayo… bastard," I growled.  
  
"Ohayo… fucker." He said, running his hand through his messy brown hair.  
  
"Get out of this house, you don't deserve to ruin it."  
  
"Hirigazawa, lets just stop being enemies for a second and lets think of the cause for a second shall we?"  
  
"Fine, but touch Sakura and die."  
  
"I'll be fine," said a little voice behind me. I turned around to see a very pale looking Sakura who was holding her stomach.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Shut it, you trash," I spat out.  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran. Stop it please!"  
  
"Yeah, stop acting my children," said a very annoyed Meiling.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I walked over to Syaoran but didn't know what to do. He was also hesitant but he wrapped me up in a hug, which I took for granted. I started crying, shaking as I finally got to hug him. He tightened his arms around me, and my legs went out on me.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura," Syaoran asked me, concern and worry tinted in his eyes. I nodded and he swept me up into his arms. Carrying me upstairs, he went to my room without any direction at all.  
  
Laying me down on the bed, he laid on top of me, kissing me passionately.  
  
(A/N: SAFE SEX!!!!!!!!!! Lol!) Putting his knee between my legs, our aura clashed onto another, us happily getting to reacquaint each other once again.  
  
~*~ Meiling's POV~*~  
  
"It's alright Eriol," I told him, trying to calm him down before going to go bash Syaoran's head in.  
  
"No its not. I hate his guts," he said heatedly.  
  
"Whatever, go eat some apple pie and be quiet." I smirked, knowing he could not resist apple pie and I listened to what was happening upstairs.  
  
I heard things that should never be heard by kids nor adults. (LOL!) I giggled, hearing Syaoran's hoarse cry and I wished I had a boyfriend.  
  
"Eriol, do you ever wish you could have someone to love?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen, sitting onto a stool.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I've got all of you," he said, smiling. I grinned, knowing I didn't need to have a boyfriend with friends like this.  
  
  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's POV ~*~  
  
I got up from bed, yawning. I knew my period was due any day but I just could just take a pregnancy test after what happened Eriol and I. (Haha! Ya know they just had too, I was just never showing the scenes).  
  
I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, to only meet a very pale Meiling and a very angry Eriol.  
  
"What happened," I asked.  
  
"Syaoran is here," she said simply and I paled also.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"That fucker is up with Sakura in her room. I don't think it's a wise idea to put those 2 in the same room." Eriol glared, his aura radiating great power from his anger.  
  
"Calm down Eriol. He's probably going to be there for the baby. At least you could do is let him be there for Sakura."  
  
"Alright, but if he tries anything dumb, I can rip out his gut. Deal?"  
  
"What? Oh, alright, deal." I said, rolling my eyes. I knew Syaoran would kick his ass anyways.  
  
"So Tomoyo, I haven't seen you in a day," Meiling started.  
  
"Oh, I've been tired. Its nothing."  
  
"Hmm… alright," she left it at that.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I yawned; our bodies sprawled out together as we had just finished our lovemaking. (That sounds weird lol)  
  
"Syaoran… why did you want to come see me again?" I asked in a whisper. He kissed my head lovingly.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with you. I know you ran away, but I knew you couldn't resist see me," he joked and I slapped him over the head.  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"Seriously? Well, I love you with all my heart and I can't bear to not see you. Did Meiling tell you I cried in front of everyone just to see you?"  
  
I shook my head, surprised he was crying in front of his family.  
  
"Yes, I did. But it was worth seeing you again. I missed you, my cherry blossom." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.  
  
"And I love you, my Little Wolf."  
  
And exhaustion finally got to us as we lay together, going to sleep.  
  
~*~ Meiling's POV~*~  
  
"Alright, well, it is now 11 o'clock at night and I am beat." I said, throwing the channel changer to Tomoyo, who was eating the gallon of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Alright, I got to call Yukito and tell him to bring Kero over. But I'm not sure Kero would like seeing Li-kun again."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, night."  
  
"Have a good sleep." She told me and I walked up the stairs tiredly. I finally hit the top and went to the left, coming directly to my room. I opened the door and went inside, closing it back up.  
  
"Home sweet home," I said, jumping onto my bed.  
  
I finally fell asleep when my cell rang. I jumped up once again, answering it.  
  
"Konbanwa, Meiling speaking tiredly here."  
  
"Hello baby."  
  
"Nani? You dumb prank caller."  
  
"Oh, this is no prank caller. Watch your babe over there with the precious Little Wolf."  
  
"What? What babe? Oh you mean Sakura?"  
  
"Correct, watch her back, for you won't see her in awhile."  
  
"Stupid liar," I shouted into the phone and hung up. I fell back onto my bed, going to sleep.  
  
I fell into a sleep, dark as night. Flashes of my life passed by and I grinned in my sleep, not knowing the prank caller was right out my window, looking around.  
  
~ Morning Time; Sakura's POV~  
  
I yawned, stretching. I felt a warm body pressed onto my back and a hand running through my hair.  
  
"Good morning, Cherry Blossom."  
  
"Ohayo, my little wolf." I giggled and turned over. I noticed we were both naked and I blushed. I hid my face into his chest, hoping he didn't see it. But as of course, he did. He chuckled in response and lifted my head towards him. He kissed me thoroughly which at the end, made me shake with desire.  
  
"I've got to be getting up. The others are already up," I said shakily, trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"Not so fast, my dear," he said, pushing me down and pinned me with his knee.  
  
"What are you doing Syaoran?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Making love to you."  
  
"AGAIN?" I sighed, kissing him. My baby kicked, making me giggle in surprise.  
  
"Nani? What's so funny?"  
  
"The baby kicked," I giggled more and put his hand to the kicking. His eyes softened and he kissed me again.  
  
I grinned, wrapping my arms around him. But the baby was getting me queasy again. I pushed Syaoran over, got on my robes and ran to the bathroom, just barely making the toilet.  
  
I shook, as I threw up, my hair getting into my face.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Syaoran asked a bit uncertain as he came up to me. I shook my head, in obvious distress. He put his hands over my hair to keep it up and his other rubbed my stomach, hoping to stop the pains. When his hand touched my stomach, my pains went away, the baby stopped making me sick and I felt so much better.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." He nodded, as I got up shakily. I went to the sink, brushing my teeth. Rinsing out my mouth afterwards was like a breathe of sun from coming back from Antarctica.  
  
"Since you're already dressed, why don't you go cook us some food?"  
  
"If you insist," he told me and I giggled, nodding.  
  
I went back to my room, sighing. My stomach was a bit round and I knew that I had to go to the doctors today. I took out my hot pink pregnant shirt and some gray sweats.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Syaoran called from downstairs.  
  
"Be there in a few." I yelled back down and got on my flip-flops.  
  
"Hello Cherry Blossom, I told you I'd see you again," a voice said behind me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Someone asked me what happened to Yue and Kero. Well, they're back in Japan, since Sakura left all of a sudden. But they'll come soon enough =). Hope you like this! R/R PLZ! 


	8. Chapter 8

I Will Always love you  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, spinning around, searching for the voice.  
  
"Aww, poor Cherry. It's going to be your worst nightmare," said the voice, the body nowhere in sight. I followed the voice, hearing it from a mini- camera.  
  
"You're spying. I'll kill you," I threatened.  
  
"Oh no, sorry my precious. You'll soon die, along with your baby." The static set in and it went dead.  
  
"Fuckers," I whispered and took down the camera, throwing it down and taking the lens off.  
  
"Ok, coming down Syaoran," I yelled back to Syaoran. I went to the stairs and came down.  
  
I entered the kitchen to see a giggling Meiling and a smirking Tomoyo.  
  
"Ano…" I looked around and saw Syaoran with an apron on.  
  
I tried to keep my laughter in, but an image of a chibi- Syaoran came into my mind. I giggled, which sent everyone into fits of laughter.  
  
Syaoran glared at all of us, which didn't have any effect besides setting us into more gales of laughter.  
  
"Stop it," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Aww, Syaoran is getting his feelings hurt," Tomoyo said, making us giggle harder. I started crying from so much giggling and held my stomach.  
  
"Knock this nonsense off," said a very tired Eriol, who just came in.  
  
"Anyways, breakfast is ready girls," Syaoran told us. I nodded and sat down.  
  
He handed me over some pancakes and bacon. I licked my lips, went sent him into ten shades of blushes. Tomoyo took out her camera and put the lens to Syaoran's face, smashing it.  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO KAWAII!!!!!!!"   
  
"Mou, lets eat Tomoyo," I told her, which made her set down the camera for a while as she ate.  
  
"So Meiling, what job did you start to work at?" Eriol made the conversation start.  
  
"Well, I wanted to work as a martial arts teacher, but that position was taken. So I signed up with a big company."  
  
"And what company is that?" I tilted my head as I asked.  
  
"Well… it's mostly commercials that I do. I'm working for Gap, Limited Too, JC Penny and Mervyns."  
  
"That's good," Syaoran commented but continued, "How much are you making though?"  
  
"Well I get about five thousand for each commercial but the yearly salary is around $50,000."  
  
"Damn, that is good money Meiling," Eriol also commented, which set her into her arrogant mood.  
  
They continued to talk about her job as I started to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, can you drop me off somewhere?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure, where at?"  
  
"Just a clinic, I've got to do my check-ups and see how the baby is going." He nodded, taking it for the answer and I got up.  
  
"Come on!" I said, as I walked down the pathway to the cars, him following right behind me, leaving a very confused group of friends behind on wondering what we were going to do.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
"I wonder where they are going," mumbled Meiling.  
  
"Oh, Sakura's got a appointment."  
  
"Really?" asked a curious Eriol.  
  
I nodded, and got up. I mentally sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Shedding all my clothes, I turned on the shower and let the hot water take all my worries away.  
  
~*~ Eriols POV~*~  
  
"What's the matter with Tomoyo," whispered Meiling.  
  
"Oh, I think she's pregnant."  
  
"Really? Eriol, you sly guy."  
  
"I don't understand why she's acting like this."  
  
"Come on, you screwed her, she is pregnant, now you gotta marry her before her mom knows you defiled her before you guys got married." She was grinning. I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
"I don't know, but I was thinking I would propose to her," I said offhandedly, still thinking of Sakura.  
  
"That's way cool!"  
  
"Uh huh," I said, getting up to take a walk.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"We're here," he said, opening the door for me. I got out, and then shut the door to the black vehicle.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." He nodded  
  
"It's cool. Ja ne!"   
  
"Ja!" I sighed as I watched him drive away before walking up to the clinic.  
  
I opened the door, only to reveal what was inside there. As I walked in, piles of children came rushing out, to be followed by harassed mothers.  
  
"Hoe…" I whispered as I walked to the receptionist desk.  
  
"Name?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura," I told her.  
  
"Please sit right down and fill out these papers," she said, handing me some papers to sign and a pen. I nodded dutifully and sat down.  
  
"Hmm," I whispered, writing out the information they wanted.  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura," called a loud female voice.  
  
I got up, following the doctor through the hallway into a very bright room. She motioned me to sit, doing so as she read the papers.  
  
"So, Miss Kinomoto, you are three and a half months pregnant, is that correct?"  
  
"Hai, ma'am."  
  
"Well, lets check up on the baby," she said as she took out some utensils and blue gel. Lifting up my shirt as I had saw during movies, the doctor, Miss Suzki, put the blue gel on my stomach.   
  
I giggled and bit out, "That tickles."   
  
Miss Suzki grinned and put a cold machine thing on my stomach.  
  
"Look, there's your baby," she said. I grinned.  
  
"My baby," I whispered.  
  
"Wait, what is that," she mumbled, only to be heard by me.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what is that'?" I asked, about to be panicked.  
  
"Well, miss, it looks like you have more then one child growing inside of you."  
  
"Kami-san, how many?"  
  
"Twins."  
  
"Sugoi! I get to have Twins, mini-Syaoran's!"  
  
She started to wipe the gel off my stomach and I pulled down my shirt. I started smiling so bright, I swear I heard my teeth crack.  
  
"So, Miss Kinomoto, I will prescribe some things alright? And I'll tell you what will happen in a few months, alright?"  
  
"Hai…" I was starting to get uneasy.  
  
"Well, since you'll have twins, your stomach will get bigger, and it'll be more harder to move around. You will have to come here every two weeks to get monitored of your weight and etc. During your pregnancy, you will probably experience constipation (Sakura is giggling in the background), nausea, heartburn, fatigue, headaches, frequent urination, cramps, backaches, swelling, stretch marks and breathing difficulties."  
  
She continued, "I suggest you drink a lot of liquids, no alcohol, and eat lots of fruit and vegetables that have high fiber. You should eat proteins before going to bed such as meat, cheese and eggs. To avoid the heartburn, don't eat any spicy and greasy food. Take at least an 8-hour sleep and take naps, if tired. Avoid hard working in the future."  
  
"Alright." I was starting to get a headache from listening to about this.  
  
"There's more. In the later stages, it will be harder for you to walk. I suggest staying off your feet as much as possible. That is all."  
  
I sighed, "Alright."  
  
"Here are some vitamins I suggest you take." She handed me over the vitamins. I nodded and took my leave.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I went to pick Sakura up in her Diablo. Entering the clinic's parking lot, I saw Sakura getting bombarded with cameras.  
  
"What is your relationship with Mr. Li? Who are your parents? Are you and Mr. Li getting engaged?"  
  
"Ano…" she said, before I ran up to her. I hugged her and escorted her to the car.  
  
"MR. LI! TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE A FATHER!"  
  
"People of the press, if you don't back off, I will make sure you won't be a father anytime soon," I growled, making them back off. I walked around the car, scowling.  
  
"Syaoran, are you ok," asked a soft voice inside the car. My face softened and I nodded, smiling. I sat down, shutting the door then roaring off, going a good 80 mph.  
  
"Syaoran… I've got some news," she whispered, looking up to me. My thoughts stopped, and I saw a parking lot to the side of me. I decided to park the car as I turned my torso to look at her.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're going to have twins," she said, tears cascading down, hitting the seat.  
  
"That's wonderful! But why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm scared… that I can't be the wonderful mother I always wanted to be. But mostly, I'm crying because I'm going to have your babies. I'm having twins," she choked out and I grabbed her, hugging her closely to me.  
  
"I love you Sakura, with all my heart. Did they tell you what sex they are yet?" She shook her head.  
  
"It's too soon. But in a few months, I know we'll have two baby boy's, all looking like their handsome father." I hugged her closely, sighing in delight.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we get some subways?" she asked all of a sudden. I chuckled, nodding.  
  
"Anything for my lovely Cherry Blossom."  
  
"Arigato Syao-chan."   
  
"It's nothing." I put the car into drive and sped off to subways, which was in downtown.  
  
I took the easy way, so I dodged all the traffic. I easy glided to Subways, which had two trucks in front of me. I sighed.  
  
"What do you want Saki?"  
  
"I want anything good!"  
  
"Ok, so 2 subway Melts." I said, as I drove forward a little to reach the box.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Subways. What do you want to order?"  
  
"I want two subways melts please," I ordered.  
  
"Any drinks?"  
  
"Sure, two large, coke and sprite."  
  
"Alright, that will be 15 even. Drive ahead."  
  
I heard Sakura yawn and I chuckled, which sent her awake and scowling.  
  
"What's so funny," she asked, pouting.  
  
"You are, my love," I told her. She blushed and I grinned.  
  
I drove my way up to the window and got my food, paying the cashier my money.  
  
"Have a great day," he called as we drove off.  
  
~*~ In Subway's Parking Lot; Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I ate the sandwich in 5 minutes, my hunger going down and I drank my soda in 10 minutes. Syaoran sat there goggling at me as he ate. I grinned sheepishly, wondering why he would look at me that way.  
  
"Mou… stop looking at me that way."  
  
"I can't… You are just one amazing girl. You cease to amaze me everyday my cherry blossom," he told me, which made me giggle. There was a knock on my door.  
  
I looked up to see a gun pointed at me.  
  
"Ano… Syaoran, I think it's for you," I told him uneasily, making him look up to the robber.  
  
"Who are you," he demanded, meanwhile I was watching the robber through the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Get out now," the guys voice was rough, just exactly like the one from my room.  
  
"Ano… Syaoran, he's that supposedly pranker," I told him, unlocking the car, getting out.  
  
Syaoran got out on the other side and went to my side. The guy rough seized me and Syaoran punched him.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I punched the guy, which made him fly slightly and let go of Sakura. I grabbed Sakura and put her behind me. I walked up to the guy who had gotten up and we started fight.  
  
I right hooked him, which made him fly to his left. He got up and upper chinned me, which made my head fly back and he punched me several times in the stomach. I started to block.  
  
He tried to left hook me but I blocked it, holding his fist in my hand. I moved it out of the way and back handed him, making his lip bleed and falling to the ground. I started to kick his stomach, making him fall to the ground whenever he tried to get up. I flipped him over and punched his face one last time, before I knocked him out.  
  
I turned to Sakura, only to find her missing. I looked around everywhere but found no trace of her, only to find tread marks, which looked like vans. My heart started pounding as I found a note.  
  
Dear Mr. Li-  
  
I have your little Ying Fa with me. If you want her alive, await for my instructions.  
  
-Kidnapper-  
  
'WTF KINDA NAME IS THAT!' I thought, thinking this was a whole prank.  
  
"SAKURA! ALL RIGHT I GET IT! COME OUT! THE JOKE IS UP!" I shouted, to no avail.  
  
"Sakura?" I whispered when no one came out.  
  
A few minutes passed by and I sank to my knee's, crying.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: DUN DUN DUN! Haha, hang cliffer. Well, I have no idea when I will next post. Schools coming up and my mom said I wouldn't be on that much. So, I'll email you all when I post, just when you review, give me your email! TY! R/R Arigato! JA NE! 


	9. Chapter 9

I Will Always Love You  
  
~*~Normal POV ~*~  
  
Red and blue flashings were seen from three blocks away. Yellow papers were strung around the parking lot, along with people in black and white suits.  
  
Syaoran, standing there, staring into darkness, felt numb and cold. His Cherry Blossom was out there, with psycho killers, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Mr. Li, what time did this attack happen," demanded a police officer.  
  
"Around five this afternoon. I had just picked up Sakura from the doctor clinic and then we came over here to Subways."  
  
"Any stops?"  
  
"Well yes, she told me she had something important to tell me, so I stopped in an empty parking lot and told me she was having twins." Tears decided to spill and I wiped them, trying to stop them but they kept falling.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!" screamed voices and I turned around in a flash. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol came flying up to my side, hugging me. (Well not Eriol)  
  
"Was there any evidence before these things happened?"  
  
"Yes sir," Eriol spoke up, continuing, "She kept receiving phone calls. Threatening ones they were, but I have no idea. I talked to the guy once, but he didn't really explain everything. All he said was that he was mad at Mr. Li and that he would punish him by taking the one thing that matter; his pregnant girlfriend."  
  
"Ah, well, in that case, I will take my lead and talk to my boss." The cop left, leaving an awkward silence.  
  
BOOM! Eriol had hit Syaoran in the face.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!"  
  
"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING." Syaoran punched at him, managing to side hook him. Kneeing him in the stomach, Syaoran took advantage and left quickly, before getting socked again.  
  
"ERIOL! Don't touch Syaoran, he did nothing," seethed Meiling who immediately left to find her cousin. Tomoyo went to go help up Eriol but he swatted her away.  
  
"I don't need any help Tomoyo. All I need is sleep and some time to think."  
  
"Come on," she told him, getting out the keys, he following silently beside her. Driving home was the easy thing, but what happened there was not so easy.  
  
The door was flung wide open and anyone around the neighborhood could hear Japanese cursing and shouting.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you guys," Tomoyo, yelled as she reached the door. The yelling ceased and outside came a very pale Meiling.  
  
"The kidnappers just called again, but now, they want something else. They're coming here in a half hour but they want cops or investigators here or else they'll kill Sakura."  
  
"Oh alright, is that all? Because if so, I need to get ready to beat the shit out of whoever kidnapped Sakura."  
  
"Calm down Tomo. You'll hurt the baby," Eriol told her as he came in, running his hand through his hair in a nervous way.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked, aghast.  
  
"I remember just as clearly as you do, love." He chuckled, smiling at her.  
  
Meiling shut the door, which quickly got the attention of the lovebirds. She grinned sheepishly as she went up to find a very distraught Syaoran who was in his bed, still crying.  
  
"Hey mei mei," he whispered which sent her into waterworks. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"It'll be ok Syaoran, she'll come back, along with your babies. Watch, when you see her next time, she's going to have two bouncing twins that look like you." He smiled brightly, reminiscing in that.  
  
"I hope she'll come back soon."  
  
"She will, I promise that, even if I have to do Detective Meiling." She grinned, as he chuckled.  
  
"Oh no, don't do anything stupid Meiling."  
  
"I won't… until that bitch comes here," she whispered and he hugged her. Speaking of which, downstairs, the bell rang to signal the others that the kidnapper was here.  
  
Syaoran ran downstairs and quickly slammed open the door. He gasped and his eyes bulged.  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Now, don't look at me this way… I want to make a proposition with you." Mei Hua came barging it, sitting down on the couch as if she owned it.  
  
"Where is Sakura," he demanded, glaring the girl.  
  
"Oh, she's around. But enough of her. Lets talk about us."  
  
"There are no us, Mei Hua. There never will be an us!"  
  
"Well, you see, that's why I am making a proposition."  
  
"YOU BITCH!" screamed Tomoyo who ran down the stairs. She glared at Mei Hua who only smirked.  
  
"Give back Sakura, you whore," she seethed but the only thing she got back was a bleeding lip. Tomoyo punched her, making her bite her tongue and bleed.  
  
"ENOUGH! I'M MAKING A PROPOSITION WITH THIS… THIS… GIRL!" Syaoran shouted, which made a very angry Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol glare at him yet calmed them down.  
  
They sat next to him, only to glare or scowl at the girl that they were looking at.  
  
"Now, what do you want in return for Sakura's returning," Meiling asked, trying to control herself from jumping over the table that separated them and strangle the life out of the bitch.  
  
"Well, a few things. First," she said, pointing to Syaoran, "I want to marry him. Second, I want to be accepted into the family and third, No one touches me, not one hair."  
  
"NO! NOT DOING IT!" screamed Syaoran, red from anger.  
  
"Syaoran! THIS IS SAKURA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Eriol yelled at him. Her name seemed to calm him down.  
  
"Fine, marriage but no sleeping, got it," he seethed. She nodded, smiling.  
  
"But what about accepting?"  
  
"I'll make them see that you're the one I love… even though I really do not."  
  
"Good. I'm glad we got that finished. But I want one more thing."  
  
Syaoran growled and bit out, "What?"  
  
"To spend one night with you…"  
  
"NANI?!?!" Tomoyo screamed before leaping out of her chair, wrapping her hands around the girls' neck, strangling her.  
  
"YOU BITCH! LET GO OF ME!" Mei choked out and Eriol quickly wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and pulled her to him.  
  
"Now, any problems," she asked in fake sweetness. There was only silence that greeted her.  
  
"Good, I will return the girl when we get married. Now sweet, when and where are we going to have the wedding?" Mei smiled, the brightness in her eyes wanted everyone to do what Tomoyo was just doing.  
  
"I don't know," he bit out.  
  
"Alright, a couple of months. See you then," she called out and skipped out of the house, leaving a very red Syaoran, a purple Eriol, a green Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
"Man, I will never accept her. Syaoran, I swear to God, if you go out on this limb, I will tear the rest and eat them." Meiling seethed out.  
  
"Meiling, calm down. I'll do whatever it takes to get Sakura back. I love her," he whispered forlornly, trudging up to their bedroom. Falling atop of the empty bed, he fell asleep.  
  
Back down in the living room, Tomoyo had just run out, sicken to her stomach with a very worried Eriol behind her. Meiling had just gotten done with yelling and went to the kitchen.  
  
~*~Meiling's POV~*~  
  
"Dear God… what have we done?" I whispered, taking out a bottle of water. Uncapping it, I took a big swig of water. Throwing it in the sink, I sank into a chair, wondering where Sakura was.  
  
I started laughing really hard. That bitch Mei Hua was really sneaky. Unfortunately, she wasn't so clever because I put a tracking device on her. I just wondered where the remote to the tracking was. I sighed.  
  
"Fuck, I already miss her," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks and onto the clothes. I decided to walk up to my bed to find a message waiting on my cell.  
  
I picked it up and saw the words clearly on it: 'BITCH! NO TRACKING DEVICES!'  
  
I smirked.  
  
"So she knows about the device… Well, its war time girl." And with that, I fell asleep.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I lay there, my back to Eriol. He was trying to comfort me, but I would never seek comfort until my Sakura came back.  
  
He touched my shoulder lovingly but I pulled back.  
  
"Don't touch me… I don't deserve to be loved," I whispered. My tears were wetting the pillow and he hugged me closer to him as I cried.  
  
"I don't deserve to live… My best friend was kidnapped and here I am, in bed with my boyfriend and not out there, looking for her. I feel like I shouldn't live anymore."  
  
"Tomoyo, we all feel like that. Syaoran's probably feeling worse then us. I mean, he was there when Sakura got kidnapped and yet, he couldn't do anything."  
  
"Oh God, I love you guys so much. I don't want anything to happen." I sobbed, my face buried in his chest.  
  
"We'll find her Tomo, we'll find her."  
  
  
  
~*~4 Months later; Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"Syaoran, I still can't believe you're going to go through this," Meiling whispered to me. I sighed.  
  
"Meiling, I'm going to get married to Mei Hua to get Sakura back, there's no stopping me this time."  
  
"I understand that Syaoran, but think of Sakura. I mean, once she comes back, she's going to be heartbroken that you're with another girl and then she'll have your kids, while you're wedding someone. How do you think she'll feel?"  
  
"Get out Meiling, please? You're not helping me." I scowled, tears coming into my eyes, as they have been in the past four months.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she went out of the bedroom.  
  
'Ah, Sakura, My cherry Blossom, how I miss you. Tell me, did your stomach grow larger? Have they fed you all you wanted? I miss you Ying Fa, I love you… and I'm sorry' I thought.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV; Somewhere in England~*~  
  
"Look Ying Fa, your little Syaoran wants me and not you. Hell, he's getting married to me in a few weeks. He doesn't want you. You were just some quick lay and now he's moving on," she whispered taunts in my ears.  
  
"LIAR!" I screamed and kicked at her.  
  
"Oh, don't be scared Sakura. As soon as he marries me, you'll be set to go. But look, no one will believe your story. Just face it, we, as in I and Syaoran, don't need you anymore."  
  
"FUCKING BITCH! LIAR!" I screamed, kicking her shin.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" she gasped out, holding her shin, hopping on one foot.  
  
"Serves you right," I bit out and she slapped me hard across the face. I winced and let the stinging sensation go.  
  
"Don't be so cocky Ying Fa. You know I can always turn my proposition around and kill you and still marry your boyfriend." She giggled.  
  
I kept silent.  
  
"Thought so, I'll let you go in awhile and see to it that you wash yourself. Because you stink!" She giggled out. I glared and kept silent still.  
  
She left, leaving only darkness and tears behind.  
  
"I love you Syaoran… I always will…"  
  
"BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!" yelled a voice, which was only Mei Hua's. I sighed, swearing things only Meiling would think of in a time like this.  
  
'I'll get her this time… Watch out Mei Hua, your wedding will be a smash' I thought, smirking to myself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Sorry everyone! T_T; I'll make it up to you guys alright! READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO! 


	10. Chapter 10

I Will Always Love you  
  
~*~The day before the wedding; Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Watch your tongue bitch," I spat out, glaring daggers at Mei Hua.  
  
"Maybe you should watch yours. You are OBVIOUSLY tied up, and I am not," she told me simply, smirking. I kept quiet.  
  
She continued, "Little Cherry Blossom has nothing to say?"  
  
"No, Cherry Blossom just doesn't want to see your ugly face." I grinned.  
  
"Oh, and your saying you're beautiful?"  
  
"I never said that, so stop assuming. All I'm saying is get your ugly face and ass out, so bye." That wiped the smirk off her face and she slapped me, infuriated. I still wore my grin, spitting the blood out of my mouth.  
  
"Beware Cherry, when Syaoran becomes my husband, I'll make sure you'll be the first one to go." She turned to leave but not before I tripped her, making her livid with anger. She growled in warning and left.  
  
I started grinning, which turned to smirking. My evil giggling echoed inside the dark room.  
  
  
  
~*~Meiling POV~*~  
  
"Sakura, we're sorry," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks as I gazed upon her picture.  
  
"Meiling, I promise it'll be ok," said a deep voice, making me turn around to look at Syaoran.  
  
"I know, I just wish she was here. This is affecting all of us badly. Tomoyo won't talk, Eriol is now cold, I cry every time someone mentions Sakura or a picture of her is shown to me and you just ignore everyone, staying in the room but you only come out when food is ready or if you have to go to the bathroom." I frowned deeply, which caused him to smile sadly.  
  
"I know, but that'll change. When I marry the girl, I promise I'll get her back. And when I do, I'll divorce her and marry Sakura."  
  
"That's good, but how do we know if she killed her already." That got me a glare.  
  
"She won't… She's alive… I just feel it."  
  
"Well, I hope you're correct because you still need those sons. And just wondering, but how many months is she?"  
  
"She should be ready to have her kids by a few weeks, which makes me feel already like a daddy." Syaoran felt a tear run down by his mouth and I immediately hugged him, making him hug me fiercely.  
  
"When we get her back, I'll make sure that witch pays. You just get Sakura out of wherever the hell she's at." Syaoran nodded and sat on the bed, thinking.  
  
"So… tomorrows the wedding. I hope you have some balls."  
  
He chuckled, "I'll have enough balls to get her into a plane and put a bomb in it." She looked at him weirdly and shrugged.  
  
"Whichever you want Syaoran, as long as I get to be an auntie and have a new cousin-in-law." I grinned, truly happy for once since Sakura got kidnapped. He smiled brightly, knowing that something was going to happen at the wedding, but he was not quite sure. Me, being the psychic I was at reading his mind, asked him the same question.  
  
"Syaoran… do you think something is going to happen at the wedding," I pondered. He nodded.  
  
"I think so… but I'm not quite sure.  
  
~*~ That night; Sakura's POV~*~  
  
Me, knowing that Mei was out in the laboratory, started to struggle against the rope. It was hopeless, this I knew of, but I still tried to break free of the bonds.  
  
I stopped struggling as the rope started to bite into my wrists. I thought to myself as the time went by.  
  
'Hey, I need a diversion and someone to untie this rope. How am I going to do that?'  
  
'Come on Sakura, think! For your sake! For your children's sake! For Syaoran, who misses you terribly.'  
  
'Come on! I need to make up a plan!'  
  
'I GOT IT! I'll act as if I'm in labor, and as the guard is trying to make me go into labor, I'll ask him to untie me. Therefore, after that happens, I'll knock him out and run away. And remember, Mei Hua told me the chapel address, so I'll just follow the road and find someone to take me there.' I grinned, finding my plans hilarious. Even if they did work, I would not be there in time.  
  
  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Night passed on to dawn… Darkness was found inside the groups house, yet inside the room at which held Sakura, there was only light.  
  
The doorbell rang, signaling the others to run down. There stood an angry Kero, Spinnel, Nakuru, Touya and Yue. They all glared at Syaoran then found them scowling at the rest of the group.  
  
"Is this what you came here for? To glare at us and scowl? If so, get out," shouted Meiling, who grabbed at the door. She was about to slam it when a large foot entered the doorway. Syaoran glared at Sakura's older brother.  
  
"We want to help you. I had a pleasant talk with Tomoyo and I agree that we should all get my kajuii back, even thought when I get down with her, I'll kick your ass." He glared back at Syaoran and Tomoyo sweat dropped, rubbing her growing tummy.  
  
"Fine, today is the wedding. Meiling will immediately find her and take her away. You and I will take on the others and Yue will only get in the way if we're in danger. Got it?" Syaoran told us.  
  
"Got it," Touya and Yue answered.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!" yelled Kero, Spinnel and Eriol.  
  
"You can help Meiling find her," Touya said simply and they took the instructions with difficulty but didn't say anything, just glaring at everyone and everything.  
  
With that done, everyone went his or her separate ways except Touya and Syaoran. Touya was blocking Syaoran's way.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran growled, scowling.  
  
"When we get Sakura, I want you to have nothing to do with her."  
  
"I can't do that," he screeched. Touya flinched and continued.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Look, she's pregnant with my children whether or not you like it. And I would never leave Sakura with twins. You'll have to kill me."  
  
"Ok I will, as soon as I'm done with whoever kidnapped her." Syaoran nodded at the explanation, wondering why Touya would go after the kidnapper when he didn't know who she was. He shrugged and left Touya with a blank face.  
  
Getting ready for the wedding, he put on his tux.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"AHHH," I screamed, an hour before the wedding. I knew Mei would already be gone, so this was my time to do it.  
  
"What's wrong?" the guard asked.  
  
"MY BABIES! THEY'RE COMING," I fake gasped, trying to make my face look like they were in pain.  
  
The guard came rushing in, worry all over his face. I felt bad for him, but knew I had to do this.  
  
"Hurry! It hurts," I faked sobbed. He put me onto the bed as planned and I spread my legs out, breathing hard on purpose.  
  
"Oh my God… I can't do this," he whispered and I looked at him surprised.  
  
"Just unbind me, so I can please grab onto something," he quickly picked me up and took his knife out of the pocket and cut the rope.   
  
As this time came around, I kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked his private parts. He dropped to the floor, moaning in agony.  
  
I ran out the door and out into the hall. The hall was enormous and I ran to the blazing light. The light was exhilarating, my first time seeing it since 4 months.  
  
~*~Guard POV~*~  
  
When I finally got up, I got my cell and called Miss Hua.  
  
"Yes?" She answered impatiently.  
  
"She escaped."  
  
"THEN GO CATCH HER SILLY AND KILL HER BEFORE SHE MAKES IT HERE!"  
  
"Right away, miss."  
  
I threw the phone down and ran after the pregnant girl. Taking aim at the girl, I shot at her…  
  
  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The chapel was enormous. White daisies flowered every bench, red carpet going down the isle. Candles were lit in the dark place. The only lights that were coming down were the candles and the glass stained window that had Jesus and Mary together, light shining through it.  
  
The wife-to-be and her bride's maids were all in their white dresses, looking lovely. They were all in the room, giggling about how Syaoran would look with nothing on.  
  
The guys were in the room, hearts beating irregularly as the ceremony came to a close. They straightened each other's ties', making sure everything was on plan. Of course, they drank a cup of wine to calm their nerves before going out.  
  
Syaoran, standing out on the top of the stairs, looked at everyone who was filling the benches. Being the only one out there, for his friends were still out drinking in the Grooms room.  
  
"Boy, I can't believe you are making the right choice," said one of the elders, patting his back.  
  
"Move, or else I'll kill you on sight," he seethed, glaring at the Elder, wild thoughts springing through his mind. The Elder moved away, scowling. He nodded appreciatively to all the passer-by who had witnessed the threatening.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed, the priest got in his correct position, muttering words here and there. Syaoran's men-to-be (Whatever they are called) also got into position.   
  
The wedding music started, but Syaoran gave no glance to anyone. Soon, out came the flower girl. She threw flowers at everyone and I quirked a brow, wondering who the little snot was.  
  
Then out came his friends with the Brides Maids. The guy's black suit stood out of the girl's white dresses. Beautifully made, though it looked more like partying dresses. He shrugged as the men lined up with him and the girls lined up to the other side.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the music turned on to when the Bride comes out, and she did. Wearing a white dress just like her maids, blonde hair in a bun, she came walking up the isle with her father at hand.  
  
My heart went crazier as she got nearer and I felt sick to my stomach. Not only did she look horrible, white didn't look good on her. Eriol sighed, hearing the music.  
  
"God save us all," Touya whispered to all of us and we all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everything ready," Eriol asked and we nodded again.  
  
Mei Hua came to my side and I to hers, putting our hands out before us.  
  
"Let us gather these days, as we wed thee Mei Hua and Syaoran Li." The priest began intoning.  
  
It started to rain, the sky turning darker as the rain began pouring harder. Loud drops could be heard, along with the priest's horrible voice.  
  
"If anyone shall not allow them to wed at this moment, please say so now," he said a bit louder and the door was thrown open.  
  
Water drops and footsteps were heard, along with some gasps.  
  
"I have something to say about this…" said a soft voice. Syaoran looked up to see a very livid Sakura, wet from the water and bleeding.  
  
"Sakura…" he whispered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura: AND SO DOES THE ACTION BEGIN! MWEHEHEHE! Look… school just started and sometimes I might not post everyday. And as to that flamer, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME! If you don't think its real, then please don't review. It's Bullshit that we take out our time to post and write these stories to only get flamed! So if you want to flame it, then please do not. Take your anger or frustration, whatever you have, out on something else.   
  
Anyways, to a good part, you'll learn how Sakura got away and they're in time to stop Syaoran's wedding in the next few chapters. READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO! 


	11. Chapter 11

I Will Always Love You  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" Touya, Eriol, Kero, Yukito, Yelan, Meiling, Tomoyo and Mei Hua screamed.  
  
"I have something to say about this…" I said softly, walking slowly to the altar.  
  
"Yes, my child, what is it," asked the priest.  
  
"I OBJECT! SYAORAN IS MINE, BITCH! MINE AND ONLY! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG! DON'T EVER ATTEMPT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DUMB KIDNAPPINGS OR SHIT ANYMORE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME BACK IN HONG KONG OR JAPAN!" I screamed at Mei Hua, who stood there, a blank expression on her face.  
  
She started laughing and took out her gun, aiming it at me. I stood there, smirking.  
  
"Get out of the way Sakura… this is between me and her now," Syaoran said deadly, glaring at Mei Hua.  
  
"Don't move or else I'll shoot her!" she screamed and put a finger close to the trigger. Syaoran didn't move, just only glared.  
  
"Oh, so you think you hold all the power with a measly gun in your hand? Oh, I'm miss-so-smart because I have a gun! I bet you don't even have bullets in there!" She turned pale, and I started laughing.  
  
"Sakura, I beg you, go hide or something! Don't get involved in this! Don't hurt the babies!" Syaoran pleaded and I nodded, walking over to the bride's room, locking it just in case the bitch tried to get in. I still bled from the bullet and I sat down, waiting.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"You sly bitch. You tried to kill Sakura huh?" I whispered and glared at the blonde girl. She grinned and nodded, taking aim at me first.  
  
"Don't try it Mei Hua, you're not loaded!"  
  
"Try me," she told me and pointed the gun upwards and fired at the ceiling, which made some of the ceiling come down between us. I winced and started snickering.  
  
"How many bullets do you have, smart ass?"  
  
"Enough to blow your brains out and Sakura's. Say goodbye to your babies, and your girlfriend," she told me, getting out a button. She pressed it and half of the church collapsed.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" cried Tomoyo who ran up to Mei Hua and rammed her down to the door, punching her in the face.  
  
"YOU FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Meiling who started to kick her in the stomach.  
  
Mei Hua took the beatings with laughs and threw them both asides. She stood up and wiped her white dress full of dust off. She then took aim at me and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
A pink bubble encased Syaoran in it and then he started to float away. He kept pounding the shield, crying out for Sakura.  
  
A form protruded from the darkness of the rubble. Smoke encased around it, and a marking appeared on its forehead.  
  
"You shall not hurt me, and neither shall you hurt my friends." It said softly, the mark cleared up to show a cherry blossom.  
  
"Sakura…" cried Meiling and Tomoyo, wiping their tears away.  
  
She nodded, smiling slightly. She walked on the pieces of ceiling and grinned a frightened Mei Hua.  
  
"I'll see you in Hell Mei Hua," she said softly to the girl, who was shaking visibly from the side of the bench.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," she spoke up, stuttering.  
  
"Oh, I won't hurt you, but I'm not sure about my friends." Sakura pointed to the cards and her real friends. The cards surrounded Sakura and out came two cards. The Thunder and The Dark.  
  
"We shall form you, we shall bend you," chanted Sakura, the marking on her forehead glowing brightly. The cards, a big cat and a beautiful dark lady came out.  
  
"Once was done, has now been erased," she chanted more. The two cards started to attack her, making her encased into dark and lightning attacking her mentally.  
  
"For these shall be the new rules of the Undead," she finished off, a tear glancing off her cheek. She looked down at the dead girl, as her power started to wear off.  
  
Syaoran glided downwards as he kept punching the shield, which flickered and disappeared. He touched the floor and ran towards a very tired Sakura.  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Kero and Yukito bowed their heads in silence at witnessing something so unusual.  
  
"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Syaoran screamed, making everyone jump. Tomoyo raced to her phone and called 911, screaming about Sakura.  
  
Syaoran picked up Sakura gently, not trying to touch her bullet wound or wake her up.  
  
  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
Sirens were heard throughout the whole church as Syaoran raced out with an unconscious Sakura. The medics put Sakura on a stretcher, pushing her inside the ambulance.  
  
"A family member may come along," a medic said and Syaoran got into the ambulance, leaving behind a very sorrowful group of friends who followed the ambulance at a very respectful distance.  
  
  
  
~*~At the Hospital, Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
"Sir, we should like you to sign these forms and we'll take her to the ICU." The doctor handed me hospital forms while heading back to Sakura's ICU room.  
  
I sat there, in silence before Tomoyo and the rest of the gang came running up.  
  
"Where is she? What happened?" she screeched, making all of us jump.  
  
I answered her calmly, "She's in the ICU. Apparently she lost a lot of blood, she has lost a lot of energy and she needs a blood transfusion." They all frowned.  
  
"Now, if you please can be quiet, I have to sign these papers." I continued. A big hand flew out of nowhere and slapped me across the face. I looked up to see a very red Meiling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SYAORAN! YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING AFTER SAKURA, NOT DOING SOME STUPID PAPERWORK!!" She screamed at me.  
  
Tears started at my eyes, "Meiling… I don't know what to do! UNDERSTAND THAT! I HAVE NO IDEA! MY SAKURA IS INSIDE THE ICU AND HERE I AM, THE FATHER OF OUR BABIES, STUCK DOING PAPERWORK!"  
  
Her face softened and she hugged me, me hugging back.  
  
"Meiling… I'm so scared," I whispered, tears coming down.  
  
"She'll be all right, watch Syaoran! Now, let me do these paperwork crap stuff and you go visit Sakura. She'll need your strength."  
  
I nodded and gave her the paperwork. I got up and walked over to room 103, Sakura's room. I gave a little knock and entered in silently.  
  
The room was all white, a little too blank but wasn't that how all Hospitals were like?   
  
I walked over to a chair next to Sakura and sat down. Taking her hand, I rubbed it reassuringly; worry creases appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Sakura, I love you, please make it!" I got up again and kissed her forehead.  
  
Even though she was sleeping, she smiled, hearing me. I smiled brightly and sat back down, holding her hand.   
  
The doctor walked in.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap doc. I'm here to be with my wife-to-be. Now tell me what's going to happen," I growled. He sweated and nodded.  
  
"Well, we have a generous donor and she'll have a blood infusion in a few hours. Either then that, she should be fine. She'll sleep for a few days because of so much energy lost but then, she'll have to keep at the house for a few weeks until her pregnancy ends. You know she is about 7 months and 3 weeks pregnant right?" I nodded, knowing fully.  
  
"Well, she will have to stay home and eat these," the doctor handed me some vitamins.  
  
"Why must she take these pills?"  
  
"Because she'll need it for the babies." I nodded at the explanation.   
  
"Alright doc, I'll stay here for a few days until she gets better. I hope she wakes up earlier then expected," I whispered, looking back to her.  
  
"That is alright. I'll see you in a couple hours then," he nodded and walked back to where he was before he came in here.  
  
I sighed and moved my chair closer to her. I kissed her hand and laid my head back, falling asleep easily.  
  
~*~2 days later~*~  
  
I was up, eating my bacon and whatever mushy crap they gave me. It sorta looked and tasted like ham and cheese sandwich but it was like cardboard. I shrugged and shoved it aside, disgusted with this kind of food. I knew Sakura had not gotten up in 2 days but hopefully, she would soon.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, she'll be back," said a soft voice and I looked up to see a very tired Tomoyo next to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, go to the house and get some sleep. You look like you have not eaten or slept in a few days." I told her.  
  
"Alright, but you had better call me if there is any change." She whispered and Eriol showed her out, nodding appreciatively to me. I grinned and nodded back. When I turned back to Sakura, I frowned and watched her.  
  
'Please wake up Sakura…'  
  
My plea was taken to Kami-san and she stirred.  
  
"Sakura?" I whispered.  
  
She stirred again, opening an eye.  
  
"My eye," she croaked.  
  
I walked over to the light switched and turned it off.  
  
"Thanks," she croaked out again and tears started blurring my vision. I walked over to the bed and got up on it.  
  
"What are you doing," she whispered.  
  
"Being with my wife," I returned and hugged her. I heard some sniffling and I smiled.  
  
"I love you Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too Sakura."  
  
I kissed her forehead and she rested her head against me. I leaned my head against the uncomfortable pillow.  
  
"I can see why you were sleeping so long. This pillow was so uncomfortable that you must have taken a long time to go to sleep," I joked and she giggled, coughing.  
  
I looked worriedly at her and saw a glass of water on the desk that I was drinking out of. I leaned her forward and let her drink out of it.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered , leaning back against me again. I put my hands against her stomach and started to rub her stomach. My rubbing her stomach soothed her and hypnotized her until she fell asleep again.  
  
As she was sleeping, I took out my cell and pressed in the house's number.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Tomoyo speaking!"  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura has just woken up. But now she has went back to sleep."  
  
"Ooh! I'll be right over!" I heard some yelling.  
  
"TOMOYO! YOU ARE NOT GOING OVER!"  
  
"YES I AM ERIOL! DON'T YOU STOP ME!"  
  
I heard Tomoyo's voice go, "See you in a half hour."  
  
"Alright! Bye!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
I hung the phone up and grinned. I looked down upon Sakura's young face and her hair was sweeping into her face. I raised her hair out of her face and smiled.  
  
'I'm glad you're back, my cherry blossom.' The green and pink auras mixed together, calming each other.  
  
"Ashiteru…" I said before falling asleep.  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: Sorry I haven't been updating! I got grounded and then I went to my friends for a couple of days! Anyways, if you want to know when I post up the next chapter, give me your email! Thanx! J  
  
Anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it! Maybe I can make a SEQUEL! Hey, I don't know! Its up to you guys =)! I'll cya guys around! R/R THANX! 


	12. Chapter 12

I Will Always Love You  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I walked inside Sakura's hospital room and the sight appalled me. I took out my camera.  
  
"OHOHOHOHO! So kawaii," I whispered, zooming onto the sleeping couple.  
  
I whispered into the camera, "This is our sole purpose! It's to video camera the kawaii moments of Saki and her lover Syaoran! This is just so Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you doing Tomoyo," whispered a deep voice and I looked up from the camera to see a very cold looking Syaoran.  
  
"Ano… just video-taping you guys," I said sheepishly, smiling at him. He scowled and blushed.  
  
"Tomoyo, turn that off before I melt it!" I turned it off at his threatening and hid it in my case.  
  
"So… how is she?"  
  
"She's good. She fell asleep less then an hour ago. The doctor is supposed to come sooner or later."  
  
"Oh, why is he coming?"  
  
"Just to check on her and tell me some things." He shrugged, totally not aware of my scrutinizing him.  
  
"Well, what time did he say he was going to come here?"  
  
"Well… he said it when Sakura was sleeping at 11. He said around 2 o'clock and its 1:50… so he should be coming here."  
  
"I'm already here with a visitor," said a coarse voice. It was Sakura's doctor, Mr. Swatzi. With him came a very angry Eriol, scowling at me.  
  
"Uh… Gomen Eriol! I had to see Sakura!" I whimpered as his look turned murderous and then hugged me.  
  
"You need to go to sleep, you've had enough excitement and you've barely ate these past few months." He sighed.  
  
A cough was heard and our attention turned back to the doctor.  
  
"Now, as it seems… Sakura has lost a lot of weight and energy," he commented and a glare was issued by all 3 of us but he continued, " What she needs is to gain the usual pounds to make a safe birthing for the children. She is only 100 pounds which means she's got to gain about another 30. She might have some difficulties in the birth process because of her weight and since I've examined her, she has several bruises on her sides and her arms. If her stomach was touched, the babies might have some disabilities."  
  
I glared at him, "You mean the babies could come out mentally ill?"  
  
"Correct." Syaoran threw the glass at him. The doctor dodged it just in time, while getting yelled at by Syaoran.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" He had a murderous glare and the guy stepped back a couple steps.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Li. You're wife should be fine. On the other hand, she'll be all right. Though, I'll prescribe some vitamins and she should take it twice a day." He made a note, so it looked like, on his little clipboard and walked out of the room.  
  
I sighed and went to the chair, sitting down upon it.  
  
"This has made me weary. Sakura will be alright, won't she," I asked Eriol and he nodded, wrapping his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
  
"She'll make it through. Now all we need is to let Sakura gain as much weight as she can and stuff."  
  
"That'll be easy. Sakura eats a lot anyways. I'll just make Shrimp, Rice, Sushi, Corn and some soup. Then I'll give her some mint chocolate ice cream for dessert. Ohohoho, the possibilities!" My eyes gave off those starry effects and Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
Some moaning and some movement in the sheets cut off my dreamy look. Sakura was waking up again.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura, how was your sleep," I asked her, smiling.  
  
"It was sleepy… Mou, why is everyone here?" Sakura rubbed at her eyes and rested her head against Syaoran's chest.   
  
I took out my camera and started filming again.  
  
"So kawaii," I whispered and Sakura looked up to find her head on Syaoran's chest. She blushed and Syaoran started blushing again.  
  
"Dear, you need to cut it out," Eriol whispered into my ear and I nodded, turning it off. Eriol started stroking at my round stomach. It was hypnotizing and I sighed, getting tired. I fell asleep on Eriol, my head resting on his chest and his hand still rubbing at my stomach.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Well… I want to know when I can get out of here," I whispered to Syaoran's beet face and he nodded.  
  
He reached over to the button and called in a nurse.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she came in.  
  
"When can Miss Kinomoto leave?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Oh, the doctor didn't tell you when. He said today if the miss's woke up," she pointed over to me. I nodded.  
  
"Arigato, bye!" I dismissed her and she left immediately.  
  
"Come on, my love. Time to go." He whispered into my ear and I nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Hold up you guys," Eriol whispered as to not wake his girlfriend up.  
  
"What?" Syaoran whispered harshly. I winced and he hugged me closely.  
  
"Sakura needs to get a wheel chair because her legs aren't capable of moving. And she needs new clothes and I need to get Tomoyo to sleep and eat!" he told us. I nodded.  
  
"Since when did you become so smart Eriol?" I asked, giggling. Eriol glared.  
  
"Alright, I'll call the nurse while Sakura makes new clothes," Syaoran told us and I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
"I don't have enough strength. You're going to have to do both Syao-chan." I frowned and he smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, hold on." He said, as I handed him Create.  
  
"Will they work on me?" he asked, as Eriol eyed us.  
  
"Ano… I think so. You're the new Master of the Cards, so probably. They have tints of green on them, so yeah!" I told him and he nodded. His pendant grew as he chanted his ancient spell and a sword appeared.  
  
"CREATE CARD! MAKE SAKURA SOME CLOTHES!" He yelled as a Clow mark appeared on the floor. Nothing happened for a minute before clothes was thrown out of the card.  
  
"Mou…" I whispered, sweat dropping.  
  
"I guess it doesn't like me all that much," he whispered as Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Its not that, my dear little descendant! It's just that you have to do it with enthusiasm, not like you're going to raise the dead!" Syaoran glared at him as the clothes floated to me.  
  
I put on the gray sweat pants and a pink pregnancy shirt on. I nodded my readiness to Syaoran and Eriol and a wheel chair appeared along with a very harried-looking nurse. I giggled as I got shakily up to get sat down in the chair. Eriol has gotten up, Tomoyo in his arms and started walking. Syaoran pushed me ahead and he signed me out.  
  
A limo pulled up and we all went inside it, the limo driver putting the wheel chair in the trunk.  
  
  
  
~*~20 minutes later~*~  
  
We had just arrived into the parking lot and Eriol ran up to house and kicked the door open. He went to go lay down Tomoyo and go to sleep himself.  
  
I had forgotten about my temporary weakness in my legs as I got out and I fell down, only to be caught by Syaoran. I grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Its alright." He put me back into the car and went out the other door. Getting the wheel chair out from the trunk, he set it up and I sat back down on it. He gave the limo driver the $150 he owed him and started pushing me down the sidewalk to the door.  
  
Letting me enter the door, I saw Meiling add the touches to a banner saying, 'WELCOME HOME SAKURA' and everyone smiled. I looked around and saw Touya, Yukito, Kero, Yelan, Fei Mei, Fuutie, Seifa, and Xei Fa.  
  
"WELCOME HOME!" they told me. A tear came flying down my cheek and I smiled.  
  
"Thanks everyone!!"  
  
"Sakura, look! Food," Meiling said, smirking as she pointed to the Chinese buffet they bought. My eyes lit up and I grabbed the chair from Syaoran and started pushing towards the table.  
  
"EAT!" I yelled which made everyone sweat drop and start to eat. I got a plate and put in some food. I put mandarin chicken, sweet and sour chicken, shrimp chow mien, fried rice, and Cashew Shrimp Ding.   
  
"Uh… Sakura, don't you think that's a bit too much," asked Meiling.  
  
Syaoran interrupted into the conversation, "Of course not! The doctor said she needs to put on about 30 pounds to make a safe labor. So of course, she's allowed to make anything she wants!" I grinned, nodding my thank you to him and started eating it. I had finished it in 10 minutes.  
  
"YUMMY!" I said and pushed myself towards the kitchen, which had dozens of desserts.  
  
I looked around, seeing candy and desserts piled up. My eyes went into Tomoyo's starry eye and I took ¼ of a chocolate cake. Then I took 2 lemon tarts and gobbled it down.  
  
"Uh… Sakura, I think you need to go to bed now! You need to stop eating," Syaoran commented and I nodded.  
  
"Gomen… I'm just so hungry. If I made a bad comment to Mei Hua, she wouldn't give me dinner or breakfast, depending on the time." I smiled sheepishly and got out Float.  
  
"FLOAT! Make my wheel chair float!" I whispered and I started to float. I made my way floating up the stairs and into my room, leaving the party behind.  
  
As I opened my door, I saw it for the first time in ages. Float decided to let me down and I flopped onto my bed, tired. Falling asleep instantly, I smiled.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I groaned as I moved upwards. Being 6 months pregnant wasn't really easy. I got up as my stomach started bouncing and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up on the way there.  
  
As I finished, I sighed and groaned again as I saw the mess I made.  
  
"It's alright," said a voice, which was Eriol's.  
  
"Can you clean it up please?" I asked and he looked uncertainly at the throw up. He produced his staff and waved it across. It all disappeared and he sighed.  
  
I grinned and started to walk to Sakura's welcoming party. My feet were killing me.  
  
"I think I need a wheel chair now," I muttered as I walked to the food and started to eat the rest of it. I saw Touya, Yukito and Syaoran's sisters watching Passions. I sweat dropped as I saw them cry.  
  
"Issues," I muttered and I wondered where Yelan and Syaoran were.  
  
I walked down the corridor to where the guest rooms, studies, and bathrooms were.  
  
"Syaoran, it isn't wise to disobey the Clans orders," Yelan was telling him.  
  
"Mother, I understand they want me to go back and rule the Clan since Uncle died, but I have a wife-to-be and soon children. I won't go," he said stubbornly.  
  
I tilted my head towards the door more and listened on more.  
  
"Syaoran, the Clan will not take disobedience. I'm sorry, my son, but you must go back."  
  
"NO! I already hurt Sakura once by leaving for a couple months! I won't hurt her again by leaving her when she most needs it!"  
  
"Then leave here after she is done needing you!"  
  
"Mother, I know you want the best for me, but I think this is the best for me."  
  
"I'm sorry my son," she whispered again.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Xiao Lang… please says you'll come back! At least you can do is bring Sakura and the twins with you if you must! But we need someone right away or else the Clan will be in disorder and Wong will be in the right fit."  
  
"Wong can kiss my ass. All he ever does is go against everything. First thing I do when I get over there is kick him out of the Clan."  
  
"Fine, go to the Clan now. I will say your goodbyes! Then I'll bring Sakura with me!"  
  
"Alright mother, I'll do it, not for you, but for Sakura!"  
  
My eyes widened and I stormed in.  
  
"THIS IS BULLSHIT LI-KUN! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE SAKURA WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU!"  
  
Syaoran looked at me wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry… but she'll come in a few days after I get settled in."  
  
"THAT'S FUCKED UP LI! AND YOU KNOW IT! YOUR MOTHER IS LYING TO YOU! SHE WON'T BRING SAKURA AND NEITHER WOULD THE CLAN! YOU GUYS ARE FULL OF SHIT!" I spat at them, glaring hard.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo… Mother, is this true?" Syaoran looked over to his mother who looked down ashamed.  
  
"Hai Xiao Lang… the Clan ordered me to have you back, whether you like it or not. Please go Xiao Lang… it's something your father would have wanted," she pleaded. Syaoran softened at the mention of his father and I felt like punching his lights out.  
  
"So, is that it? You'll go back to Hong Kong and rule over it because your dad wanted you too? You'd leave someone who lives in the present, not past? Someone who loves you and is about to have your CHILDREN!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT! THEN FINE, FUCK YOU LI'S! YOU'RE FULL OF BULLSHIT AND I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR NAME AGAIN!" I screamed at them. I then started turning red and turned around to leave.  
  
Syaoran caught my arm.  
  
"Tomoyo… I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me! You should be saying sorry to Sakura! She is about to have your babies and the thing you first do is run off! You are pathetic Li!" I wrenched my arm away from him.  
  
I walked away, glaring at everything in my path. I went up the stairs and rushed into Sakura's room. Sitting down beside her, I brushed her hair back from her face and smiled, my anger dissipating.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
I stood there, watching Tomoyo leave in anger. Meiling, who must've heard some of the conversation, came marching up.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Li?! Do you think that you can just waltz back into Sakura's life then waltz right back out? Syaoran, she is about to have her babies! And you run away, isn't that ironic? We thought you were going to best father, but I guess Sakura's babies aren't going to have a father. You do understand once you leave again that she won't have anything to do with you? Well, forget you… I'm disgraced to be called a Li! You have further caused us trouble and I don't want to be a Li. From now on, I'm called Meiling Rae."  
  
"Meiling.." he whispered and I went outside of my mother's room, shutting the door quickly to explain.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, sarcastic.  
  
"Don't say those things. I'm not going back to Hong Kong… Do you think I'll really do those things to Sakura? Do you think I'm that cold-hearted bastard you once had before I met Sakura? No… Sorry! I won't leave Sakura, you, Eriol- even though it hurts to hear me say that-, Tomoyo or the babies! So, I need to make a plan!"  
  
"Uh huh," she said flatly, eyeing him. My eyes stared at her, blank and the truth lied there, I guess.  
  
"Well, what should I do? Or else if we have no other plans… the plan I say is going on the plane, taking it there then 'accidentally' taking it back." I frowned.  
  
"No no, that's all wrong! You act like you're going to go back to Hong Kong… and since we're Li's, we have access to anything-," she stopped talking and thought for a second.  
  
"OF COURSE," she yelled and dragged me into the bathroom, locking it, "We use Sakura's card Mirror and he takes your place… your mom goes back and we live happily ever after, alright?" I nodded, grinning. I kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're a genius Meiling! Now… what to do," I whispered as I walked back into the hallway and up the stairs…  
  
-------------------------------------------~----------------------------------------------  
  
Suppi: Whew, that was long!  
  
Nakuru: WHERES TOUYA BABY?! *starry eyes*  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura: Oh boy *sweat drops*  
  
Suppi: Dear Lord, get that boy out of your mind Nakuru!  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: *looks back to see them squabbling* Oh boy, anyways… Gomen for taking so long! I'm pretty slow right now… I've got so much homework and I had somewhat of a writers block for a couple days… So READ AND REVIEW! Thanx :D 


	13. Chapter 13

I Will Always Love You  
  
~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~  
  
I saw Sakura stir when I went to brush her hair. I smiled and sighed, loving this girl in front of me. She was like a baby sister I never had… and now she was going to get hurt by the man she loved and trusted most.  
  
I sighed again and jumped as the bedrooms door opened.  
  
"Tomoyo… go to your room. I'll speak to you later," came Syaoran's voice. He walked in with a cold yet blank face. I looked up at her in fear and nodded dumbly, walking myself to my room.  
  
"My feet…" I whispered as I opened the door. I entered and sat on my bed, putting my knee up to my chest, rubbing my pained feet.  
  
  
  
~*~ Touya's POV~*~  
  
I sighed as Nakuru brushed up against me.  
  
'God, I need this girl to get off me!' I thought and I mentally chuckled.  
  
"Touya, where is Syaoran," asked one of Syaoran's sisters. I had forgotten her name and I quickly searched my brain.  
  
"He's with Sakura uh…" FUUTIE! Yes, that's her name! "Fuutie!"  
  
"Alright… I thought he disappeared again," she whispered forlornly and went back to her sisters. I watched her back and I grinned slightly.  
  
'Now that's the kind of girl I want to marr-'  
  
Yukito snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hey, Touya! Where is the ice cream?"  
  
"In the freezer!" I called back to him and sweat dropped. That boy had eaten 3 plates of random foods and now was going to start with deserts. Boy, was he always so hungry?  
  
"Oh, right," he said as if he knew, walking to the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Nakuru, who was leaning against me, and I pushed her off.  
  
"I'm sorry Nakuru, but I don't like you in that way! Just leave me alone please!" I swore silently and walked over to the Gaki's sisters sitting down, leaving a very confused Nakuru.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I opened an eye as I heard one person enter and one person leaving. I saw Syaoran look at me softly and I smiled brightly, stretching.  
  
"Morning…" I whispered and he blushed.  
  
"Morning Sakura." He came over and sat on the bed next to me, brushing the hair off my face.  
  
I giggled and looked up at his face again. His face was serious and almost looked dangerous. I gulped and sat back.  
  
"What is it now Syaoran?" I asked, worried.  
  
"The Elders want me back Sakura… but I don't want to leave you," he whispered.  
  
"Don't go! Don't leave the babies and me! I can't live without you Syao-chan." Tears started flowing out of my eyes and he wiped them gently.  
  
"Then I need a plan." He said simple and I hugged him. He hugged me back and he started to cry for the first time.  
  
I frowned and wiped his tears, just like he did and he smiled at me brightly. I grinned and smothered his mouth with my lips.  
  
Kissing me desperately, his hands caressing my jaw lovingly. I gasped as he started kissing my neck and I moaned slightly, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"I love you Sakura," he told me as I nodded dumbly.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." He grinned as I took off his shirt. He returned the favor as my shirt was flown off, to show my huge stomach. He peered down there and kissed my stomach.  
  
"Look at my boys! They're going to have the best mommy." He looked up at me then pressed an ear to my stomach. I grinned as something hit his ear, making him jump back.  
  
"I don't think I want to put my ear back down there," he said, rubbing his red ear. I giggled and pulled him down to the bed.  
  
"No Sakura… you're pregnant… it'd hurt the babies," he whispered and I nodded, sighing. He put on a smile and kissed me again.  
  
Soon as we were done making out, I rested my head against his chest, falling asleep to the tempo of his heart.  
  
~*~Meiling's POV~*~ (A/N: Haven't done her for awhile)  
  
I sighed as I walked to my bedroom, tuckered out from yelling at Syaoran. My headache was beginning to go from bad, to worse. I rubbed at my temple to make it stop but instead it kept pounding.  
  
"Need sleep," I yawned as I opened my red door to the room. I smiled as I looked onto the familiar surroundings and I walked to the bed, collapsing on it.  
  
"Sleep..." I whispered and the last thing I saw was the time… 10:50PM.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV~*~  
  
I grinned as I entered the doorway to see Tomoyo rubbing her feet, humming.  
  
"You wanna go out for a ride," I asked, making her jump.  
  
"You scared me Eriol! But yes, I'll go," she told me and I smiled. I went over to the bed and took her hand.  
  
She stood up, putting on her flip-flops and I smiled charmingly. I picked her up, while she gasped in short surprise.  
  
"ERIOL!" She said, giggling while blushing.  
  
"Only helping the lady here…" I whispered into her ear as we walked down the stairs. As I hit the bottom of the stairs, there were whispers circulating and I turned to look over Tomoyo's feet to see Syaoran's sisters, the stuff animals as Syaoran called them, Sakura's brother and Nakuru all looking at us. I blushed crimson and held my chin up high.  
  
"Hurry," Tomoyo whispered into my ear and I nodded, fast walking out of the room.  
  
~*~Sakura's POV~*~  
  
I had felt Syaoran leave the bed at 1 o'clock in the morning and I realized something was definitely wrong.  
  
I got up quickly, receiving a slight cramp.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran," I asked quietly as I saw him sit on the window bench, looking out onto the backyard.  
  
"What happens if-," he swallowed thickly before continuing, "What happens if I can't be a good father? What happens if the leaders come after me?"   
  
Another cramp filled my stomach and I ignored it, getting up but sitting back down as my feet were filled with fire.  
  
"You'll be the best father there is Syaoran! I'm sure. And we'll make sure they will know what love feels like," I added as if I knew what he was thinking but another cramp caught my attention.  
  
"Syaoran…" I whispered as what felt like water spread down nightgown. He didn't look up, not hearing me.  
  
"Syaoran…" I whispered more loudly and it seemed like he didn't hear me again but when I practically screamed it, another cramp caught my attention.  
  
"Whats the matter 'Kura?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"The babies," I gasped as another cramp hit me. He looked dumbfounded at me before rushing to the other side of the bed to reach the door.  
  
"Be right back." he whispered and I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart. I groaned as my body felt like it was on fire.  
  
~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
I raced up the hall to Tomoyo's room, only to find the giggling couple in there.  
  
"SAKURA'S HAVING HER BABIES!" I yelled at them, waking them up from their fantasyland. Tomoyo rushed out the door, heading towards my and Sakuras room.  
  
I rushed into Meiling's room and found her drooling. I'd hate to wake her up like this, but my love was having the babies. I was about to have a heart attack when Meiling got up just out of no-where.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran… You're so noisy," she whispered as she rubbed her eyes. I looked behind me and saw that I knocked down the door, left her chair and pieces and never even noticed. I guess I was really that scared.  
  
I grinned sheepishly, not wanting to talk just in case I lost my voice and rushed out the door, Meiling on my heels, yawning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," she said at once as she saw Sakura on the bed, blood tinting at it. She grabbed the phone and called 911.  
  
"YES! SHES HAVING THE BABY!" she screamed into the phone then slammed it down.  
  
"Ambulance wont be here for another 20 minutes!" she told them and I picked up a wincing Sakura. I winced myself as I rushed down the stairs, a very disgruntled Eriol, a tired Meiling and a very worried Tomoyo.  
  
~*~At the Hospital~*~  
  
"DAMN YOU SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed at me. I flinched as her screaming became more intensified.  
  
"YOUR HAVING THE CHILDREN NEXT TIME, YOU OVER-SIZED DICK!" she screamed obviously discomfort. I heard giggling behind me and as I turned around, I saw Meiling and Tomoyo cover their mouths in attempt to quiet their giggles and Eriol smirking. I glared at all of them and they stopped (besides Eriol.).  
  
Sakura was taken to the ER, as I wait outside. The nurse came to me and asked me to see if I was the father. I nodded as she handed over the paperwork and asked if I would like to go help. My eyes bulged as I replied, "No… err… thanks…" Blood sickened me… it was just so disgusting.  
  
"Syao-kun is scared of itsy witsy blood?" teased Meiling, who shut up exactly when I glared at her.  
  
I walked off, staring into darkness. I sat down on a bench, awaiting the news of Sakura and the babies.  
  
~*~8 hours later, at 8AM, February 14th~*~  
  
I felt someone shake me constantly. I mumbled incoherent words and shifted my weight to the left side. My right side, which was used, felt numb as all my weight transferred to the left.  
  
"Syaoran, wake up," Tomoyo's voice was cheery and I stirred and woke up, sitting up.  
  
"Something happened with Sakura," she whispered.  
  
"What… what happened?" I demanded, instantly getting up.  
  
"She didn't have twins…" Meiling whispered.  
  
"She didn't…?" I asked, getting cold feet already.  
  
"SHE HAD TRIPLETS!" both of them screamed. I blinked confusedly, letting the information stick in. He ran to the room Sakura was in and was let in by a very tired Eriol.  
  
I shoved him out of the way and entered, to see a very tired Sakura and three babies next to her. I walked next to her and touched her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Hey love. How are you holding up?" I asked, as I kissed her forehead. She yawned and gave me one of those adoring smiles.  
  
"I'm fine, but we needs names," she whispered. I nodded and went to pick up one of the babies.  
  
"That's a boy," she said quickly, then gulped. I grinned at her uneasiness.  
  
"So I see," I gave a pointed look to the blue tag. She blushed embarrassingly and my grin went larger.  
  
"How about Keitaro (Blessed)?" I asked quietly. She tilted her head as she regarded the name. She nodded her consent and smiled.  
  
She looked down at the female she was holding in the right hook of her arm.  
  
"Hoe… I don't know any good names…" she whispered. I smiled assuring and thought about a girls names.  
  
"Yuriko? Like her mom, she'll be named after a flower… a lily flower." She blushed and smiled.  
  
"I like that very much," she quipped and I kissed her adoringly.  
  
"And the last Rei Lin?" she asked me when I got quiet. I noticed the third was a boy and I grinned. I nodded.  
  
"I'll always love you Sakura," I whispered and kissed her against and again. She put the kids in the cribs and hugged me close, still kissing.  
  
They never saw a red light blinking as a female in the back was whispering, "Ohohohoho," like a maniac.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura: MWAHAHAHA! Finished… sorry… I took a long time. -sigh- I've been having a writers block and I just thought I should finish it before doing my next fanfic! READ MY NEXT! MWEHEHE 


End file.
